


Let's Talk About Sex

by wastedheartmuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boxing, BoyxBoy, Bullies, Cashton, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Shy!Luke, Smut, Texting, Virgin!Luke, blow job mentioned, boxer!ashton, boxer!michael, finding yourself, m/m - Freeform, michael needs help, minor cashton, noodle!luke, sexuality struggle, trainer!ashton, virgin!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 18,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastedheartmuke/pseuds/wastedheartmuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Luke is used to all sorts of flirting tactics but Michael Clifford is something else.</i>
</p><p>or</p><p>
  <b>Michael Clifford: I want you to have sex with me.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and leave kudos if you're enjoying this. (:

**_Luke's p.o.v._ **

I was late for my class. Again.

It wasn't my fault but the teachers stopped caring a long time ago. They knew I was bullied, but they weren't accepting me being gay either so they never punished anyone.

The only good thing is they didn't say anything when I was late.

I rushed into class and the teacher just gave me one of her looks. I sat down in the last row trying to catch up on what I've missed. I was a good student, but since I transferred my attention wasn't completely focused on school.

After the class was over I waited in the classroom for a good 20 minutes before going home.

I could take the bus but then there would be a bigger chance of me getting beat up or called names. I was saving for my car but in the meanwhile I'll walk. 

Just as I come to my neighborhood my phone rang.

**Unknown number**   
_Hi. Is this Luke Hemmings?_

**Luke Hemmings?**   
_Who wants to know?_

**Unknown number**   
_Oh so it is you. Calum told me you were sassy._

**Luke Hemmings**   
_Yeah it's me. Who are you and why did Cal give you my number?_

**Unknown number**   
_Right. I'm Michael, I go to your school._

**Unknown number**   
_And he gave me your number because I asked for it._

**Luke Hemmings**   
_I know a lot of Michaels. What do you want? If you want to make fun of me tell me so I'll block you rn._

**Michael ?**   
_Shit. I'm so bad at this. Michael Clifford. And actually need your help._

**Luke Hemmings**   
_Do you go to our school? And wtf would you need my help?_

**Michael Clifford**   
_Yeah I do actually._

**Michael Clifford**   
_You're gay right?_

**Luke Hemmings**   
_What kind of question is that?_

**Michael Clifford**   
_An important one. That's why I need your help._

**Luke Hemmings**   
_Oh I remember you now. You're the red hair who does boxing?_

**Luke Hemmings**   
_Yeah I'm gay but if you go to our school you would already know that._

**Michael Clifford**   
_I don't do boxing. I box._

**Luke Hemmings**   
_Don't sass me you want my help and not the other way around._

**Michael Clifford**   
_Yeah I do. But before I tell you promise me you'll keep it to yourself. Calum told me you wouldn't but I need to hear it from you.._

**Luke Hemmings**   
_I can promise you this only after you tell me what the thing is. I won't say yes if you'll ask me to help you murder someone._

**Michael Clifford**  
 _You're being difficult._

**Luke Hemmings**   
_You didn't give me any reason not to be._

**Michael Clifford**   
_Well I'm begging you to keep it to yourself even if you say no._

**Luke Hemmings**   
_I can do that. Now tell me what do you want from me?_

**Michael Clifford**   
_I want you to have sex with me._

✦✦✦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First down many to go.  
> If you like this please vote and comment. 
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.ihopeshegivesyouaids.tumblr.com) / kik (lucijanared)/ [twitter](http://twitter.com/Lu_Clemmings)
> 
> Love, Lucija


	2. ✦introduction

_THIS STORY WAS EDITED; IF YOU'RE REREADING IT SOME THINGS (INCLUDING ANs) MIGHT HAVE CHANGED._

He was done with it.  
Always being pushed into lockers, people calling him names.  
He hated his parents for moving from a lot less homophobic school and city to here but he didn't want to complain so he kept his mouth shut.  
If only he wouldn't look like a giant noddle and be able to stand up for himself.


	3. II

**_Michael Clifford  
_ **

_I want you to have sex with me._

To say that Luke was shocked was an understatement. He dialed Calum's number because he won't let the Maori boy making fun of him.

"Yeah?" Calum answered quickly.

"Why the fuck did you give Michael Clifford my number and why the fuck is he asking me to have sex with him." Luke basically screamed in the phone from annoyance.

"Chill dude. I didn't tell him to ask you to have sex with him. He really did that?" Calum laughed.

"You still didn't answer my question." Luke was mad.

"He told me he might be gay but he's not sure and he doesn't know anyone gay so I gave him your number. I did not tell him you were a hooker or a slut for that matter." Calum explained.

Luke felt defeated. "Whatever, just next time you give someone my number, at least ask me first." He sighed, making sure it was loud enough for Calum to hear. "Bye Cal, I need to go and deal with all this _"let's have sex"_ situation."

Calum laughed. "Sure dude, tell me how it goes."

Luke broke off the connection to see he had another text from Michael.

**Michael Clifford**   
_Luke?_

**Luke Hemmings**   
_Yeah, sorry. I just called Calum because I needed to know why exactly did he gave you my number. I'm not a whore you know?_

**Michael Clifford**   
_I know that. I just need to know if I'm gay or not._

**Luke Hemmings**   
_First of all, why do you need to know? Second of all I don't see if having sex with a guy will help._

**Michael Clifford**   
_Look dude. All I know is that I don't like girls, but I've never really felt anything for a guy either. But I find them hotter than women I guess._

**Luke Hemmings**   
_Well Michael I doubt that having sex with me will solve anything. You may be asexual if you know what that means._

**Michael Clifford**   
_Yeah I know, I researched all his stuff. But I'm not asexual._

**Luke Hemming**   
_How would you know._

**Michael Clifford**   
_I jerk off on daily basis._

**Luke Hemming**   
_Whoa. TMI._

**Michael Clifford**   
_You asked dude._

**Luke Hemmings**   
_Since we're already on this TMI basis. What do you think about when you jerk off that would maybe help?_

**Michael Clifford**   
_Nothing in particular. I went through this. I tried having sex with a girl it didn't work out, tried having a romantic relationship with one, didn't work out either. Now I'm looking for gay dudes to do the same._

**Luke Hemmings**   
_Well I don't feel comfortable with having sex with people I don't know._

**Michael Clifford**   
_Wanna go on a dinner and then maybe?_

**Luke Hemmings**   
_..._

**Luke Hemmings**   
_No._

**Michael Clifford**   
_You're stubborn but I really need to find this out. TTYL I have a training now._

**Michael Clifford**   
_Bye_

**Luke Hemmings**   
_Hope not. Bye._

✦✦✦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know asexual people can have sex drive but Michael doesn't know anything about anything.
> 
> Please leave your feeback in form of kudos and comments.
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.ihopeshegivesyouaids.tumblr.com) , kik (lucijanared), [twitter](http://twitter.com/Lu_Clemmings)
> 
> Love, Lucija


	4. III

Luke didn't know what to think about Michael.

He knew the guy by looks. A bit shorter than him, red hair at the moment but he had blue hair a month ago so maybe it's already purple by now.

He didn't understand Michael's way to found out he was gay.

Luke just knew. He was 13 and he saw his brother's friend shirtless and he knew.

But Michael was nice to him so maybe he would help him. Just not by sleeping with him.

Luke was in class, nobody was bothering him today so it was a good day.

His phone buzzed and since the class was boring he decided to reply.

**Michael Clifford**   
_You're hot._

**Luke Hemmings**   
_Excuse me?_

**Michael Clifford**   
_You are hot dude. Like I saw you before but never paid attention._

**Luke Hemmings**   
_Thank you?_

**Michael Clifford**   
_Wanna hang out after school?_

**Luke Hemmings**   
_Michael stop. I want to help you but I'm not some test bunny._

**Michael Clifford**   
_You're cute as one._

**Luke Hemmings**   
_Stop_

**Michael Clifford**   
_Never. I need to find out if I'm gay or not._

**Luke Hemmings**   
_But why? You don't know how I wish I wouldn't tell a soul when I moved here. But I did the mistake of asking out the captain of hockey team. I was beat up the first day._

**Michael Clifford**   
_Well that sucks._

**Michael Clifford**   
_I'm not scared of anyone and I doubt anyone would dare to punch me or say anything to me. And I wanna know if I'm normal. Being gay is normal compared to not knowing what you like._

**Luke Hemmings**   
_Yeah well then you need to find someone else._

**Michael Clifford**   
_Please Luke.._

**Luke Hemmings**   
_Sorry it's nothing personal. I'm just not comfortable with whatever you want from me._

**Luke Hemmings**   
_Pretty sure you can find another gay dude in this town. I know it's rare but I can't be the only one._

**Michael Clifford**   
_I do, but he has a boyfriend and I am actually scared of what jealous boyfriends can do._

**Luke Hemmings**   
_I'm sorry Michael._

**Michael Clifford**   
_S'okay. TTYT_

**Luke Hemmings**   
_I won't change my mind you know_

Michael didn't reply and Luke felt bad. He wanted to help the guy. Damn Michael even said he found Luke hot but he didn't know the first thing about him.

But he kinda liked talking to the boy.

✦✦✦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think. 
> 
> You can always talk to me about muke and stuff here: [tumblr](http://www.ihopeshegivesyouaids.tumblr.com) , kik (lucijanared), [twitter](http://twitter.com/Lu_Clemmings)
> 
> Love, Lucija


	5. IV

After class Luke went to his locker to pick up his stuff. He said bye to Calum.

It was Friday and he loved it. No more homophobic people till Monday. 

He exited the school and started walking in the direction of his house. 

After a few steps he fell on the ground. This time for a change it wasn't his clumsiness. 

Before he could even say a thing he already felt the first kick, it hurt like hell. He rolled on his back seeing his normal bullies standing there. After another kick he didn't hear a thing. The pain was too much, he saw them talking, probably mean stuff but he couldn't get himself to hear them. 

After a few more kicks and punches it all stopped. 

The pain was still there. He looked up and saw the red haired boy.

_Michael_

Michael just threw a punch hitting one of the attackers. He fell on the ground but quickly picked himself up and ran. 

All the other ones were long gone. 

Luke could see and feel Michael shaking his shoulders but it hurt too much. He could feel him picking him up and caring him somewhere.

Then his eyes closed and he didn't hear or a feel a thing.

✦✦✦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got sound check ticket for Vienna! If anyone's going please tell me!! :))  
> Also don't forget to comment and tell me what you think! :)
> 
> Love, Lucija


	6. V

When Luke woke up he was in a hospital.

He could hear the heart monitor beeping so he knew he was alive.

The second he opened his eyes he heard his mother's worried voice.

"Luke, are you okay? I'm sorry sweetheart, I am so sorry.."

She looked tired and worried and Luke hated himself for being the reason behind it.

"Mum.." Luke said with a raspy voice. "It's not your fault."

She grabbed his hand and tears started to fall down her face.

"Mum stop please. It's not your fault."

"No Luke, I know it was hard for you but we're gonna transfer schools or move or home school you. We can't let you suffer like this."

Luke was mad. "No mum, I'm not going anywhere. It's my fault I should know how to take care of myself. If I wouldn't let them talk to me like that they wouldn't. I'm taller than most of them and I should be able to stop them."

Luke's mum wanted to say something but Luke wasn't finished.

"Where's Michael?" Luke asked.

"Who?"

"Michael, the boy who drove me here?"

"I don't know Luke. We got the call from the hospital and they didn't tell us who drove you here. Honey I'm sorry again. You rest and I'll go to find the doctor."

When his mum left he saw his phone on the table next to him. He grabbed the phone and wrote a text.

**Luke**   
_Thank you._

**Luke**   
_I'll do it._

**Michael Clifford**   
_You're welcome Luke. I really hope you're okay. You'll do what?_

**Luke**   
_I'll help you find out if you're gay._

**Michael Clifford**   
_Really? But you said that you don't want to be test bunny?_

**Luke**  
 _I won't just sleep with you tho. And I have some ground rules_.

**Michael Clifford**   
_Tell me._

**Luke**   
_I won't sleep with you. I'll just help you find out. I'll think of some ways._

**Luke**   
_But I want something in return.._

**Michael Clifford**   
_Anything_

**Luke**   
_I want you to teach me how to box._

✦✦✦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOUNDS GOOD FEELS GOOD IS PERFECT.
> 
> comment and tell me what you think about this story or sgfg or anything that you want.
> 
> Love, Lucija


	7. VI

Luke though it was a great idea. But after Michael didn't respond he got grumpy.

**Luke**   
_Michael?_

**Michael**   
_You want me to do what?_

**Luke**   
_I want you to teach me how to box_

**Michael**   
_No, Luke please chose something else.._

**Luke**   
_Why? You said anything and this is literally one of the easiest things I could ask you._

**Luke**   
_Or maybe you don't box and you've been lying all this time._

**Michael**   
_I box._

**Luke**   
_Then why? It's a win, win situation._

**Michael**   
_Because boxing is something I don't share with anyone. Nobody I know goes to the gym I go and only Calum is allowed to go to my fights._

**Luke**   
_Lol?_

**Michael**   
_It is what it is._

**Luke**   
_You would literally only have to teach me how to throw some punches._

**Michael**   
_Luke please pick something else..._

**Luke**   
_No_

**Luke**   
_And why the hell can you share 'your box' with Calum and not with me?_

**Michael**   
_We've been friends for years and he used to work out with me._

**Luke**   
_Deal number two then.._

**Michael**   
_Yes?_

**Luke**   
_We'll become friends, I help you with your gay thing and when we're friends enough you learn me how to punch._

**Michael**   
_..._

**Luke**   
_Take it or leave it_

**Michael**   
_OK_

**Michael**   
_One thing._

**_Luke_ **   
_?_

**_Michael_ **   
_Till this happens I'll spend more time with you in school so stuff like today doesn't happen again._

**_Luke_ **   
_Oh you'll be my bodyguard like the movie and then we'll live happily ever after in love?_

**_Michael_ **   
_Take it or leave it._

**Luke**   
_Good. I'll even go to the gym a few times so that when I'll punch someone it will actually hurt._

**Michael**   
_So positive about the situation.. :)_

**Luke**   
_I try. I GTG now because the doctor will fix me up with some painkillers and food._

**Michael**   
_Rest well! See you soon._

**Luke**   
_Bye._

**Luke**   
_And Michael._

**Michael**   
_Yes?_

**Luke**   
_Thank you :-)_

**Michael**   
_No problem :) Bye_

Luke was happy with the deal. Maybe he shouldn't promise the gym thing to Michael but yes. It will be nice when he'll be able to defend myself. And hanging out with Michael maybe wouldn't be a bad thing. They were both friends with Calum so it won't be that weird. He hoped. He didn't know first thing about Michael because Calum didn't really hang out in school with him and he sure didn't talk about him to Luke.

His train of thoughts was interrupted by his mother and some older woman who he assumed was his doctor walking into his room. He got some food and pain killers.

The food was horrible but he was really hungry and after taking the painkillers he slowly drifted to sleep.

✦✦✦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think in the comments.  
> what's your favorite song from sgfg?
> 
> my changes three times a day but right now i'm in love with outer space. :)
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.ihopeshegivesyouaids.tumblr.com) , kik (lucijanared), [twitter](http://twitter.com/Lu_Clemmings)
> 
> Love, Lucija


	8. VII

Luke woke up and realized he slept through the whole night. He was in a lot of pain and his bladder was full so he slowly limped off to the bathroom door.

To say he looked horrible was an understatement. He stared at his own reflection in the mirror and all he could see were dark purple bruises and a big wound on his head that was covered with a bandage.

When he was done he went back to bed and pressed the button that he should use if he needed anything. He got some food and the nurse brought him his phone that he gave to her day before so she could charge it.

While he ate he saw that he had a new text. He kinda hoped it was from Michael but he wasn't disappointed when he saw Calum's name.

**Cal**   
_Shit Luke, are you okay? Michael just told me what happened._

**Cal**   
_I'm sorry I wasn't there I'll never leave you walk alone again._

**Luke**   
_Calum I'm fine. Thanks for worrying tho._

**Cal**   
_Can I come to see you after school?_

**Luke**   
_Sure. Could you bring me my homework too? I'm bored as hell and they say I'll have to be here for at least 3 more days and I don't want to miss too much work._

**Cal**   
_Sure. I'm bored too because you're not here. :(_

**Luke**   
_What about Michael?_

**Cal**   
_He was suspended for a week for kicking those moron's asses._

**Luke**   
_WHAT? He was only protecting me. This is bullshit._

**Cal**   
_I know but he doesn't really care. Those guys were expelled for good tho, so that'd good._

**Luke**   
_But what about Michael's parents? Did I got him in trouble?_

**Cal**   
_No dude chill. His parents understand. He's not an aggressive person outside of the ring and actually his dad is quite proud that he protected you._

**Luke**   
_Ok, I still feel bad._

**Cal**   
_Stop worrying. The main thing rn is for you to get better. Michael says hi btw._

**Luke**   
_Aren't you at school where he's not supposed to be?_

**Cal**   
_We were just on the phone._

**Luke**   
_Well the next time you talk to him again say hi back. And thank him again._

**Cal**   
_Will do. :)_

**Cal**   
_I have gym now so I'll see you after school K?_

**Luke**   
_Sure. Thanks for caring._

**Cal**   
_Always x_

✦✦✦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back so back to normal updating. :)
> 
> Comment which song you want 5sos to do video for next and what you think about this chapter?
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.ihopeshegivesyouaids.tumblr.com) , kik (lucijanared), [twitter](http://twitter.com/Lu_Clemmings)
> 
> Love, Lucija


	9. VIII

Luke was watching TV from pure boredom when he heard a knock on the door. He turned his head to see a sad faced Calum.

"Why such long face?" Luke asked with a smile because he was bored and Calum's second name could be Mr. Fun, instead it was Thomas. But he didn't look very ready to entertain his friend at the moment.

"You look horrible Luke." He came closer and put his hand on Luke's cheek under one of the bruises.

"It would be a lot worse if Michael wasn't there."

"I know. I have already promised buying him any concert ticket he wished for. He said no and then I said I'll give him anything except your virginity." Calum stated with serious face.

Luke's face turned bright red. "You told him I was a virgin?!"

"Oh.." Calum tried remembering his exact words and realized that that was exactly what he said. "Sorry?" He tried.

Luke just sighed. "Thanks a lot."

"You don't like him anyway so I don't see the big deal." Calum said still trying to apologize.

"The big deal is that you don't go around telling people I'm a virgin." Luke argued.

"What is done is done. Sorry. Can we watch TV now?"

Luke bit his lip realizing there was nothing either of them could do about the situation so he just nodded and moved his ass on the bed so Calum could sit next to him. He still felt embarrassed.

They were watching Keeping up with the Kardashians but Luke soon became annoyed because Calum's phone keep vibrating and the older boy kept texting.

"If you don't want to be here, you can go, you know." Luke said.

"Sorry. But Michael keeps texting me because he wants to know how are you."

"Oh." Luke tried to hide his smile and just nodded and turned his head against TV.

They watch one episode more and then Calum left leaving Luke alone with a bunch of homework.

Before Luke went to sleep he decided to text Michael himself. After pressing the send button he quickly turned off his phone scared of the answer.

**Luke**   
_You could always text me yourself if you want to know how I am._

✦✦✦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your comments and feed backs make me happy :)
> 
> are any of you going to the SLFL? if yes where. :) I have soundcheck tickets for vienna and i'm over the moon excited ;))
> 
> Love, Lucija


	10. IX

**_Luke  
_ **

_You could always text me yourself if you want to know how I am._

✦✦

When Luke woke up there was sunshine shining through the window and his first thought was that it'll be a beautiful day. Then he tried to stretch his body and winced in pain.

Yeah he forgot. He was in the hospital.

Just two more days.

_Two more days._

He was about to go back to sleep for a bit, but the second he closed his eyes he remembered. Shit. _Shitshitshitshit._ He texted Michael. Luke instantly regretted being brave the evening before.

With still closed eyes he took his phone from the nightstand. He turned it on and waited. He blindly typed in his passcode.

Once turned on, the phone buzzed two times.

Luke slowly opened his eyes and sighed over his own cowardness.

Both texts were from Michael.

**Michael  
** _I know. I just didn't want to bother you._

**Michael  
** _Are you OK?_

Luke bit his lip. He wasn't disappointed. He wasn't happy. He didn't know why would he expect anything. Michael already did more for him than anyone else did.

**Luke  
** _I'm fine. Bored. Thank for caring._

**Luke  
** _Thanks for everything._

**Michael  
** _If you thank me one more time the deal is off the table and I'll hire a prostitute._

**Luke**  
 _Michael, think again what you did and tell me if it isn't worth thanking for :-)_  
  
 **Michael**  
 _Luke, I know. It was a pleasure saving you.  
_  
 **Luke  
** _How nice of you_.

**Michael  
** _:)_

**Michael**  
 _Now tell me why are you bored?_  
  
Luke frowned for a second thinking Michael would end their conversation with a smiley face. But the smile returned to his face when a second later he got another text.

**Luke**   
_There's nothing good on the TV and the only amusement my mother brought are books._

**Luke**   
_And don't even get me started with the food._

**Michael**   
_You poor human being._   
  
**Luke  
** _I know. I already did my homework._

**Michael  
** _Oh god._

**Luke**   
_What?_

**Michael  
** _You are ridiculous Hemmings_.

**Luke**   
_:-(_

**Michael**   
_Well you're lucky_

**Luke  
** _Can't think of one reason why, but enlighten me._

**Michael  
** _I have no school, a lot of time and a car_

**Luke  
** _So?_

**Michael  
** _I could come and visit._

**Michael  
** _If you would like me to, of course.._

Luke grinned at his phone. Even the nurse passing by noticed his cheeriness and wished him a good morning. Luke couldn't stop smiling.

His phone buzzed again.

**Michael  
** _Or not._

**Luke**   
_Please come!!_

**Luke**   
_I mean. I am desperate for friendship and fun._

**Luke**   
_:-)  
_   
**Michael**   
_Cool_   
**  
Michael  
** _I'm gonna be there in an hour tops_

**Luke  
** _I'll be here._   
  
**Michael**   
_:)_

This time Luke didn't need him to write another text. He quickly stood up and headed to the shower.

He still had to wear that stupid gown. But at least he could smell good.

✦✦✦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff is what i live for.  
> and smut ofc.
> 
> tell me what you think in the comments
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.ihopeshegivesyouaids.tumblr.com) , kik (lucijanared), [twitter](http://twitter.com/Lu_Clemmings)
> 
> love, lucija


	11. X

Michael showered and exited the gym.

He wouldn't admit it out loud but he enjoyed the week off school. Well he would admit it to Calum, Ashton and loads of other people who weren't his mother.

Don't get him wrong. He didn't love school but he knew that boxing may not work out for him as a career so he was thinking about college as well.

But free week meant a lot more gym time. And he loved being in the gym.

He drove of the parking lot seeing Luke read his text. He stopped at McDonald's on his way. It wasn't his cheat day but he didn't know what Luke liked and everyone likes McDonald's. Even if he doesn't it's still better than hospital food.

Michael liked Luke. He was a cool dude. He didn't knew what to expect when Calum gave him his number and yeah he was disappointed when Luke told him he'll have to work for his help but he was okay with it.

He still felt sorry for him. Luke was gay and proud and all he got was hate. Michael hated bullies in general but he made a promise to himself that Luke will get more respect in school. He deserves it.

Michael's life was easy till he was 15. He had a great relationship with his parents, great hobby in box and good friends. He was a loner but when he needed someone to talk to he had Calum and Ashton. But then all this weird sexuality things started to happen. All he wanted to know is if he was gay or not. His dad suggested porn but Michael had no enjoyment in watching other people have sex.

He hoped Luke could help.

Ashton was bisexual but he knew Michael all his life and neither of them wanted to experiment with each other. Calum wasn't an option either, the boy was weird, liking almost everything and everyone but just not Michael's type he guessed.

Luke was beautiful. Blue eyes, blond hair and his smile was amazing. Texting with him made Michael happy. It was so easy to talk to him. But right now Michael made it his mission to become friends with him so Luke would then help him.

He knew it was stupid to ask him to sleep with him but he really wasn't good at flirting. That one girl he almost slept with him was only trying to make her ex jealous. Michael just got lucky.

With McDonald's bag in his hand he walked through the hospital door and after asking for directions he went to the elevator. He fixed his hair and shirt and pressed the button to the floor Luke was on.

✦✦✦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just watching recent 5sos interviews and I swear each of them is Muke.  
> They're in love.
> 
> You can all be extra nice and check my Sounds Good Feels Good one shot series *wink wink*
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.ihopeshegivesyouaids.tumblr.com) , kik (lucijanared), [twitter](http://twitter.com/Lu_Clemmings)
> 
> Love, Lucija


	12. XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> early update because you're awesome

Luke rushed out of the shower 5 minutes ago and was now dressed in that stupid hospital gown sitting on the bed trying not to look nervous.

He never hung out with Michael before. Luke has never heard his voice speaking directly to him. He started thinking about all the time he heard Michael's voice in the school hallways when he heard a soft knock on the doors. Luke too quickly turned his head causing him to swear in pain as his neck cracked.

The pain was ignored when he saw tall red haired boy.

"Hi." Michael awkwardly waved at the blond.

"Hey." Luke smiled. He was staring at visitors green eyes.

Michael came closer to the bed and only then Luke saw that he was holding a McDonald's paper bag in his hands. Michael's stare followed Luke's and he smiled handing Luke the bag of goodies.

"Oh yeah, I've sneaked in some food for you." Luke grinned. "Not the healthiest choice but I presumed you need some spoiling."

Luke made grabby hands towards the bag and let out a million of thank you's in the process.

The patient made space on the bed and patted it so Michael would sit there.

While eating the boys did a bit of small talk about Luke's recovery and Michael even shared some details about his next fight. They ate everything, not even caring if they get caught.

After half hour of bonding, the nurse came by informing them that Luke has his check up with the doctor in ten minutes.

Michael nodded turning to Luke.

"Thank you for coming. And thanks for the food. And thank you for everything." Luke said feeling overwhelmed remembering all the things the boy in front of him has done for him. And thinking he denied him when he asked for help.

Michael smiled. "Looks like I'll really have to call that prostitute."

Luke slapped his arm playfully laughing. "No you won't need to. We'll proceed with the plan after I get out of hospital."

"What's the plan?" Michael asked with gleam in his eyes.

"You'll have to find out next week." The red head showed his tongue playfully and Luke couldn't help himself but smile.

Michael jumped off the bed and quickly bro hugged Luke before saying goodbye.

After the check up Luke returned to his room seeing he had a text from Calum.

**Cal**   
_How are you feeling today?_

**Luke**   
_Happy :-)_

✦✦✦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave me comments and kudos and tell me what you think about this! (:
> 
> happy luke?
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.ihopeshegivesyouaids.tumblr.com) , kik (lucijanared), [twitter](http://twitter.com/Lu_Clemmings)
> 
> Love, Lucija


	13. XII

Luke was currently drowning in tons of home work and studying. The good thing was that he was finally home and his bruises had slowly started healing.

He was still on bed rest so he decided to catch on some school work. It was almost 1 p.m. when he got hungry and got up to prepare something for himself. Healthy cooking to fit his new mission.

He planned on going to the gym as soon as he'll be able to go to school and his mother even hired personal trainer for the short time Luke is waiting for Michael to decide he'll share his 'boxing world' with him. He needs to put at least some muscles on his lanky body.

He tried on making some veggies and health-ish burger. While waiting for everything to cook he got a new text.

**Cal**   
_Luke I've put us three in a group chat. We need to make some plans!_

**Luke**   
_huh?_

**Mikey**   
_Cal wants us to go bowling_

When Luke saw Michael's text he jumped on spot. Not that he didn't like Calum but he's been hanging with him 24/7 since he moved.

**Luke**   
_What are we, four?_

**Mikey**   
_That's why I've said._

**Cal**   
_No, you said 'Are we three?'_

**Cal**   
_C'mon you turtles. You ain't no fun._

**Luke**   
_Sure. Just not saturday because I have something else planned._

**Mikey**   
_I thought you have your check up on monday?_

**Luke**   
_Oh yeah. Thanks Mikey. Saturday and monday no can do._

**Cal**   
_What's on saturday?_

**Luke**   
_Nothing you need to know about._

**Cal**   
_LOL_

**Cal**   
_I need to know everything_

**Cal**   
_Is it a date?_

**Cal**   
_Luke Hemmings did you meet any hot medical stuff in the hospital??_

**Cal**   
_Talk to me you brat_

**Mikey**   
_Leave him alone. If he doesn't want to tell us he doesn't have to._

**Luke**   
_Thanks Mikey :-)_

**Mikey**   
_:)_

**Cal**   
_You two are no fun._

**Mikey**   
_What about saturday evening? Or does this clash with your plans?_

**Luke**   
_It's perfect._

**Mikey**   
_Cool because I have fight on Sunday._

**Cal**   
_Hell yeah. Michael is the best planner ever. Lucas I'll pick you up at 6 p.m._

**Cal**   
_I have to go now take pictures of my sister for her fashion blog. FML_

**Cal**   
_Bye losers. Love ya_

_ Cal has left the chat _

**Luke**   
_I love him to death but damn he's annoying_

**Mikey**   
_Agree_

**Mikey**   
_I have to go to the gym but ttyl ok?_

**Mikey**   
_And please tell me soon when your plan is going to start._

**Luke**   
_Chill, everything in time :-)_

**Mikey**   
_I have none._

**Luke**   
_Bye you dork :-)_

**Mikey**   
_See ya x_

Luke could only fangirl over the fact Michael send him a kiss for a couple of seconds before realizing he burned his burger.

✦✦✦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loser Luke is life.  
> Having dates that are not with Michael are not cool.
> 
> chat to me bout muke and stuff: [tumblr](http://www.ihopeshegivesyouaids.tumblr.com) , kik (lucijanared), [twitter](http://twitter.com/Lu_Clemmings)
> 
> p.s.: if you like girly!Luke you could check my other fanfic called You're the one that I want :))
> 
> Love, Lucija


	14. XIII

It was THE DAY. 

Luke was still overly excited about the fact that Michael had send him a kiss in the text and Calum has been constantly nagging him over his 'date' before they go bowling.

Luke really didn't want to tell his friend about the fact that the only date he had was with his personal trainer. The problem was he kinda had to because Cal was picking him after the training to go bowling. To say Calum was shocked was an understatement but Luke lied and said that his doctor put it in his recovery plan.

The blond slept late and was awoken by text.

**Ashton Irwin (Irwin GYM)**   
_We're still up for today at 3 p.m. at my gym?_

**Luke Hemmings**   
_I'll be there. Thank you again for working with me on such a short notice._

**Ashton Irwin (Irwin GYM)**   
_I'm gettin paid for it so no problem. See you at 3._

**Luke Hemmings**   
_OK :-)_

✦✦

**Cal**   
_When do you finish with recovery training?_

**Luke**   
_5:30. You already know the address?_

**Cal**   
_Yeah. See you then._

✦✦

Luke was sweaty and tired and everything hurt.

Ashton wasn't some 40 year old dude he expected but a young well built 21 year old with a great sense of humor.

But that still didn't help Luke with the fact that he had no strength at all.

Luke couldn't wait to shower and came back to the sight of Calum and Ashton chatting about as old friends. When he came closer he also saw that Calum was very flustered about something Ashton had said.

Ashton saw Luke coming so he nodded to him said something to Calum and turned against the gym probably to help another client.

"What was that?" Luke asked putting him gym bag over his shoulder.

"Ashton Irwin just said I was fit." He squealed.

Luke rolled his eyes. "You know you are fit. We all know you spend half of the time in the home gym your dad made."

"Yeah, but still."

"Do you like him?" Luke asked with questioning eyes. Calum never defined his sexuality but Luke assumed his wasn't gay because then Michael would probably ask him for help.

"Well he is hot. But out of my league to say at least."

Luke snorted. "Cal you're hot as fuck. I'll make you my all time driver to the gym so you'll be able to make a move. Do not disappoint me."

"Like you're disappointing me with this whole Michael situation?" Calum huffed. 

Luke was shocked. "I'm helping him what kind of disappointment is that?"

"Please, I can see you like him and he likes you, so you could do yourself a favor and go for it. I'm pretty sure if you two would just kiss for a bit he'd got hard and know he's gay. End of the story."

Luke blushed. "It's not that easy. He's a cool dude and all but there are other sexualities than gay and straight. We need to research possibilities." He was getting more and more determined.

Calum was quiet for a bit, while driving to the bowling place.

"You really thought this trough didn't you?"

"Yeah, like I said I have a plan."

✦✦✦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke, a man with a mission.
> 
> Yay or nay for cashton? You can tall me about it on: [tumblr](http://www.ihopeshegivesyouaids.tumblr.com) , kik (lucijanared), [twitter](http://twitter.com/Lu_Clemmings)
> 
> Love, Lucija


	15. XIV

**Cal  
** _You're gay_

**Mikey  
** _Lol?_

**Cal**   
_Like you don't even need Luke to help you, I see how you look at him._

**Mikey**   
_I think he's hot and a v nice person, but that doesn't mean anything_

**Mikey  
** _At least I don't drool over him like you do over my trainer._

**Cal**   
_Shut up._

**Cal**   
_Well I really hope this plan of his works bc I'm sick of watching you being all depressed._

**Mikey**   
_M not depressed. I don't see what's wrong with wanting to know my sexuality._

**Mikey**   
_I'm old enough to pass that -finding myself- phase._

**Cal**   
_I know bro. I'll love you no matter what._

**Mikey**   
_Shut up_

**Mikey**   
_Now stop texting me bc it's your turn and Luke knows we're texting each other._

✦✦

**Luke**   
_Is everything OK?_

**Michael**   
_Yeah, just Cal being annoying. Don't worry about it. ;)_

✦✦

**Luke**   
_Is everything OK?_

**Cal**   
_No, me and Mikey are just commenting on your shitty bowling skills._

**Luke**   
_Dude I'm beating your ass hard._

**Cal**   
_Ew, gay._

**Luke**   
_:-)_

✦✦

"What if we all stop texting and talk to each other?" Michael suggested after they finished the game which Luke won and ordered pizza.

Luke rolled his eyes. "I'm not the one who spends most of his time on my phone."

Michael coughed. "True, let's play a game. We'll all put our phones in the middle of the table and the person who touches their first will pay for the pizza."

Cal frowned, Luke smiled but they both agreed.

They chatted about everything, Michael talked about his pre-game weighting and pre-game rituals, Calum talked about stupid things. Luke was quiet, observing both boys and enjoying the fact that he actually had friends that enjoyed spending time with him and he could talk nonsense with.

✦✦✦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't masterpiece but I am very grateful for all of your support and kudos and comments. :) 
> 
> Question of the chapter: If you could have any 5SOS lyrics tattooed which one and where? (:
> 
> Mine would have to be: i swear my heart is never giving up :))
> 
> Lots of love, Lucija


	16. XV

At the end Calum ended up paying for the dinner, it was actually Michael's fault since he told him he got a text from Ashton.

Luke and Michael started laughing and Calum just pouted, when he realized his best friend was lying.

Luke asked Michael to drive him home, apparently he wanted to discus some things with him. Of course Michael gladly and maybe over enthusiastically accepted his proposal, it could only mean that Luke will finally share his plan with him.

Calum, on the other hand found Michael's eagerness hilarious and couldn't help himself. When all of them have reached their cars he turned to his two friends.

"Use protection!" He quickly shouted before sitting in his car and driving away. Both of the boys blushed at his stupid comment. Still, none of them said anything.

Luke told Michael his address as they drove away. They've spend the rest of the drive home in silence, with Blink playing in the background. They came to Luke's house in less than fifteen minutes and Michael turned off the car and the radio.

It was quiet and awkward, something Michael wasn't used to and it made him feel uncomfortable.

"And now we just sit in silence." He quoted one of his favorite songs. Luke laughed making his friend happy to break the uncomfortable mood.

"So.." Michael started. "So.." Luke continued.

"Will you tell me about the plan?" Michael asked, turning his body towards Luke.

Luke nodded. "I've thought about this a lot Michael." He looked seriously into the boxer's eyes.

"I don't completely understand your situation, but I'll do whatever it's in my power to help you."

Michael's lips formed a small smile.

"I've talked with some friends and I think that the best thing to do first would be to sit down and chat over the possibilities. I know you've done your research but I may have some extra information and I know people you could talk to." Michael nodded agreeing with where Luke was going.

"Then next weekend if you have time, we could go to some clubs, and you could you know.. Experiment. Like I've said I have lots of friends, most of them are single and very into one night things so we'll find you something. And we'll sleep over in my brothers flat since the club is where I used to live." Luke saw Michael's serious face so he grabbed and squeezed his hand. "Is that okay with you?" Michael smiled and nodded. "Thanks a lot Luke, you're a great friend."

"Michael, it's the least I can do." They hugged and Luke kissed Michael's check before heading out of the car.

He has no idea why he did it. Well no he knew. Luke liked Michael. Like, liked him. But he needed to help him to find out his sexuality and not to think about his feelings. Luke was nice like that.

✦✦✦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #PrayForPeace
> 
> talk to me about love;  
> [tumblr](http://www.ihopeshegivesyouaids.tumblr.com) / kik (lucijanared)/ [twitter](http://twitter.com/Lu_Clemmings)
> 
> Love, Lucija


	17. XVI

Luke hated Mondays. 

He was late, so he texted both of his friends that he couldn't hang with them before class.

Luke rushed through the hallways, trying to get to his classroom before the bell would ring. Catching his attention just before he got to the class, was no other than Michael Clifford with black eye and busted lip.   
  
✦✦  

Michael was also in a rush but he was headed to the other side of the building. He didn't saw or hear Luke who couldn't go after him without risking getting detention. 

✦✦    

**Lukey  
** _Are u OK?_

**Mikey**   
_Yeah why?_

**Lukey**   
_I saw you before the bell rang and you had black eye._

**Mikey**   
_Oh that's bc of the fight. I won btw. :))_

**Luke**   
_Congrats. But you could choose a safer sport. :-(_

**Mikey**   
_Awww. Were you worried bout me?_

**Lukey**   
_You're my friend ofc I was._

**Lukey**   
_But congrats :-)_

**Mikey**   
_You should have seen the other guy ;)_

**Lukey**   
_I would if you would let me come to your fights._

**Mikey**   
_Next time maybe. :))_

**Lukey**   
_Yay._

**Mikey**   
_You coming to Cal's place today?_

**Lukey**   
_Movie night?_

**Mikey**   
_Yeah_

**Lukey**   
_Ofc. You too?_

**Mikey**   
_Yeah, we have them every week. I told Cal to invite you now that we're all friends._

**Lukey**   
_:-)_

**Lukey**   
_You only did it so I could bring the pizza!_

**Mikey**   
_Well yeah. But you get to hang with me so that's a plus._

**Lukey**   
_You're stupid_

**Mikey**   
_And you are rude :P_

**Mikey**   
_See you at lunch I have gym now._

**Lukey**   
_K :-)_

✦✦✦  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm angry. Like don't tag pictures muke when they are not. 
> 
> Love, Lucija


	18. XVII

Movie nights at Calum's place included lots of pizza, lots of laughter and Calum Hood falling asleep after the first movie.

After Jurassic World Michael wanted to watch some horror movie and Calum ducked his head under the blanket and fell asleep after a few minutes.

Luke wasn't scared of the movie and he wasn't sleepy so he didn't shut it off. Michael, who was seated on the other side of the couch wasn't even looking at the screen but was observing Luke.

The only thing lighting his face was the TV screen but to Michael he still looked endearing.

His blinking was slow, almost sleepy and his eyes were focused on the movie, his lashes were long and complimented his ice blue eyes perfectly. He didn't notice Michael's gaze on him and Michael didn't even feel weird observing him like that.

He would kiss Luke, he's pretty sure he would enjoy kissing him. His lips are pretty nice as well.

A buzz stopped his daydreaming.

**Lukey**   
_Is there anything wrong?_

Michael looked back at him and figured that Luke caught him staring. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped, not wanting to wake Calum.

**Mikey**   
_No, why?_

**Lukey**   
_You were staring at me.._

**Mikey**   
_Observing_

**Lukey**   
_What?_

**Mikey**   
_Your beauty_

Michael paid close attention to Luke, wanting to see his reaction. Michael truly thought Luke was gorgeous. Luke stared at his phone, smile appearing on his lips and small blush creeping on his cheeks. 

Luke looked up and bit his lip looking at Michael. Michael smiled at him. Luke smiled back but quickly looked back and typed something on his phone.

**Lukey**   
_Not a very friend-like thing to say._

**Mikey**   
_Says who?_

**Lukey**   
_..._

**Lukey**   
_We will get you your own kind of beauty this weekend. :-)_

Michael looked at Luke. He didn't understand why Luke denied him. He wanted to say something, not caring if he woke Calum up, but he was already woken by Luke's ringing phone.

It was his mum and she came to pick him up. Luke quickly hugged both boys and rushed through the door.

Calum turned to Michael. "Did I miss anything?"

Michael just shook his head and turned towards TV. 

**Michael**   
_Good night xx_

**Luke**   
_Night :-)*_

✦✦✦  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> michael has red hair again. i'm living.
> 
> Love, Lucija
> 
> find me here: [tumblr](http://www.ihopeshegivesyouaids.tumblr.com) , kik (lucijanared), [twitter](http://twitter.com/Lu_Clemmings);


	19. XVIII

Luke was sitting on his bed, there was a big pout formed on his face that showed how he felt.

He spend an hour cleaning his room, thinking Michael will come over after his training but apparently he was starting to feel ill and didn't want to infect Luke with anything.

He was just thinking about inviting Calum to his house, because he won't let a clean room go to waste. 

**Mikey**   
_Could we do this over phone?_

**Mikey**   
_Or face time or something._

**Mikey  
** _I just don't want to ruin your plan and be unprepared for anything_

Luke couldn't help but grin.

**Lukey  
** _Sure :-)_

**Lukey  
** _But idk how really_

**Mikey**   
_Maybe you explain sexualities to me and stuff in detail and then I'll see_

**Lukey**   
_Well I have most of pictures of my friends on my phone anyway so I can just send them_

**Mikey  
** _Great (:_

**Luke**   
_So we know you're not straight, gynesexual and bisexual_

**Mikey**   
_Wtf is gynesexual? But I'm not both of the other things._

**Lukey**   
_Well it's when someone is attracted to women, female person on femininity. So maybe you would like cross dresser or just more girly male._

**Mikey  
** _Maybe we should leave this gyne-thing in the bunch just in case._

**Lukey  
** _Cool. Then we have pansexual person who can be sexually or romantically attracted to all members of all gender identities. So male, female, trans etc_

**Mikey**   
_Well again no. A picky one here, and no to any other trans expressions. Not my type._

**Lukey**   
_K so no to skoliosexuality._

**Lukey**   
_Asexual: a person who generally does not experience sexual attraction (or very little) to any group of people_

**Lukey**   
_Maybe this one. I c+p it from google bc I can never explain this right_

**Mikey**   
_What about romantically attraction on this one?_

**Lukey**   
_Normal. Person can fall in love with someone or be in relationship with someone just doesn't have a need to do dirty stuff._

**Mikey**   
_You're such a loser_

**Lukey**   
_Do you want me to help you???_

**Mikey  
** _YES! I'm sorry. I don't feel this on, because I have my.. needs._

**Lukey**   
_And then I'm the loser :-)_

**Mikey  
** _Shut up_

**Lukey**  

_But think about it, to be asexual you can still have sex drive, it depends on the person._

**Mikey**     
 _I'll read about it later, but I'm not that sure on it.._  

**Lukey**   
_Well. Than we're left with androsexuality which is the same as gynesexuality just you have heart eyes for male looking human beings. Gay and demisexual._

**Mikey**   
_Demisexual?_

**Lukey  
** _Well for example I am demisexual. I need to be deeply emotionally or romantically connected with someone in order to find them sexually attractive._

**Mikey  
**

_Oh_

**Mikey  
** _But how do you know this if you're a virgin_

**Lukey**   
_-.-_

**Lukey  
**

_I've done other stuff with people and had two boyfriends_

**Mikey  
** _Oh sorry. So I think you can explain a bit more about maybe gay, gynesexuality and androsexuality_

**Lukey  
** _*picture attached*_

**Lukey  
** _This is Ciara, she's only attracted to man or women with boy-like look. But she's a no go for you because she's a women but I'm pretty sure you can discuss both gynesexuality and androsexuality with her._

**Lukey**   
_But we also have my friend Josh who is gay but he is a cross dresser. He's very slutty so if you're gay or androsexual he can take you to paradise._

**Lukey  
** _*picture attached*_

**Mikey  
** _He looks alright._

**Lukey**   
_And there will be million other gay people and it will be a pretty chilled party so you'll be able to ask anyone anything_

**Mikey  
** _Thank you Luke. I'm really happy you're helping me with this. My mum said I have to bring you home for dinner ASAP bc you're so nice :)_

**Lukey**   
_Well this just made me blush. :-)_

✦✦✦  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n added 8/2016: [*The asexual part was edited. I did my research on sexualities long before I started writing this. The thing was I wanted them to have the cliché 'first thing google poops up' definition talk, because in my opinion it's important to try things in real life. Don't push yourself till you don't feel comfortable but know that even if you are 15 things still might change. And it's not because 'you're young and you don't know what you want', but because you're brain is still not completely developed and things may change. (: They can also change when you're 30.]
> 
> Now this was super-extra long and I'm sorry if you found it boring.
> 
> I'm going to Belgium this week so idk if I'll be able to update so don't worry of me abandoning this.
> 
> +I have one shot book called Sounds Good Feels Good and it's has lots of muke one shots inspired by the album  
> ++I also have completed book called You're the one that I want, muke ofc with cross-dresser Luke if you want to check it out
> 
> You don't comment anymore and I fell like I bore you if you don't leave me a feedback :/
> 
> Love, Lucija


	20. XIX

**Cal  
** _Can I come over?_

**Lewk**   
_My mum just dropped me off at the gym._

**Cal**   
_Can I pick you up?_

**Lewk**   
_I haven't even started my session_

**Cal**   
_I mean after you idiot_

**Lewk  
** _You wanna see me or Ashton?_

**Cal  
** _Shut up_

**Lewk  
** _:-)_

**Lewk  
** _I finish in two hours, you can pick me up and then we can go shopping for clothes_

**Cal**   
_Cool I need new football shoes_

**Lewk  
** _GTG, do I say hi to Ash or will you do it yourself ;-)_

**Cal**   
_Just focus on gaining some muscles_

**Cal**   
_See ya x_

**Lewk**   
_:-*_

Luke changed his clothes and walked out to see Ashton, who was already sweaty, punching the bag. He was jealous of his muscles and the way he looked so tough.

Michael was masculine as well but there was this soft look to his face that made him look like a kitten but he can also be a lion.

Ashton just looked like a tiger waiting to attack.

"You're gonna just stand there daydreaming about me or will you actually come here and do something?" Ashton half yelled at Luke. Luke blushed showing Ashton his middle finger but he started the warming up like always.

After the warm up they were practicing different punches. Luke repeated the same moves and let out his anger on the punching bag. No matter how hard he hit, it barely moved due to Ashton's strong body holding it in place. His trainer did confirm he was getting better at it, but Luke still wanted Michael to teach him some self defense.

"You need me to take you home after this?" Ashton asked. "Maybe get some coffee?"

Luke knew Ashton just broke up with his boyfriend but he also knew he wasn't trying to hit on him. The older man told him he was not his type the first time Luke gave him a weird look when Ashton offered to take him home.

Luke stopped punching and wiped sweat of his forehead. "Maybe next time. Calum is picking me up today."

"That cute guy with tattoos?" Luke couldn't help but smile. Calum would flip if he knew Ashton called him cute.

"That's the one."

"You should tell him that he can come and train here if he wants. He mentioned last time your school gym sucks. I could give him some discount."

Luke was full on grinning now. He couldn't tell if Ashton was being just nice or if he actually had a motive behind it, Calum will be more than pleased either way.

"You can tell him himself when he comes to pick me up."

Ashton smiled. "Sure, let's hit the showers now."

✦✦

When Luke exited the showers he could already hear Calum and Ashton laughing. He gave them another 5 minutes drying and styling his hair before interrupting.

As they were walking towards the exit Luke looked back to wave at Ashton and caught the man when he was full on checking Calum out. The trainer noticed that he was caught but just flipped Luke off.

The whole ride to the supermarket consisted of Calum talking about was how cool Ashton is and how he can't wait for him to go to the gym.

Luke secretly hoped he wasn't anything like Calum, when he talked about Michael to his mother.

✦✦✦ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love your comments they make me happy! :)
> 
> stay muke af!
> 
> Love, Lucija


	21. XX

Luke liked when people around him were happy.

And right now. Calum was really happy.

Calum may be happy because of Ashton, but he's annoyed knowing his best friend is a slow shopper.

Luke was the worst at making decisions and for every outfit he tried on, Calum said it looked okay. So after the second okay Calum decided to secretly take pictures of Luke and send them to Michael, so he could help. 

Once, Luke asked him for the best food in their school cafeteria and he said that pizzas are good and somehow Luke managed to pick up the only one Calum knew was horrible.

So Calum decided to let Michael make the decision.

**Cal**   
_So I'll send you a bunch of pictures of Luke in different outfits and you choose the best._

**Cal**   
_And please don't do anything nasty later with them._

**Cal**   
_*picture attached*_

**Cal**   
_*picture attached*_

**Cal**   
_To me he looks the same in every one. Like good, but he said he only needs one._

**Cal**   
_Michael?_

**Cal**   
_Okay no more Luke pictures for you_

**Magic Mikey**   
_I was in the shower_

**Magic Mikey**   
_He looks very good_

**Cal**   
_*picture attached*_

**Cal**   
_Oh thank you, another compliment I can use besides okay._

**Cal**   
_*picture attached*_

**Magic Mikey**   
_Well shit Hemmings cleans up nicely_

**Cal**   
_Ew please don't start doing anything nasty rn_

**Magic Mikey**   
_Just send the pictures or you'll have to decide_

**Cal**   
_*picture attached*_

**Magic Mikey**   
_Stop. This is the one._

**Cal**   
_THANK YOU I WAS STARVING_

**Magic Mikey**   
_But he looks good every way_

**Cal**   
_I don't know how you two will go to a party and find someone else for each other. You'll just keep staring at him and Luke at you._

**Magic Mikey**   
_It's not like that with us and you know it_

**Cal**   
_I know, I know. Well we're gonna go eat now and we both know Mr Hemmings gets mad if you text while hanging out with him_

**Magic Mikey**   
_Say hi. See you tomorrow_

**Cal**   
_I won't bc then he'll wanna know why we texted_

**Cal**   
_Bye_

✦✦  

**Lukey**   
_I bought my outfit for the party :-)_

**Mikey**   
_I'm sure you'll look amazing ;)_

✦✦✦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't have any questions bc I'm in a bad mood.  
> You can ask me something if you wanna.
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.ihopeshegivesyouaids.tumblr.com) , kik (lucijanared), [twitter](http://twitter.com/Lu_Clemmings)
> 
> Love, Lucija


	22. XXI

**Lukey  
** Hey :-)

**Mikey**   
_What's up? :)_

**Lukey**   
_I was thinking_

**Mikey**   
_That's new :P_

**Lukey**   
_Shut up_

**Lukey**   
_So like we know each other, but we don't know, know each other_

**Mikey**   
_Does that have to do with me not wanting to train you. I told you that you can come to the next fight and after that we'll start_

**Lukey**   
_Oh no, I know that and I'm very excited :-)_

**Lukey**   
_I was thinking we could play 20 questions?_

**Mikey**   
_Sure, I'm bored anyway_

**Mikey**   
_You start_

**Lukey**   
_Favorite song?_

**Mikey**   
_MCR - Famous last words_

**Mikey**   
_Favorite movie?_

**Lukey**   
_Mean Girls_

**Mikey**   
_You're weird_

**Lukey**   
_:-(_

**Mikey**   
_Stop pouting and play princess_

**Lukey**   
_You're mean and stop using Calum's mean nicknames for me_

**Lukey**   
_First kiss?_

**Mikey**   
_14\. No tongue with butt_

**Lukey**   
_LOL_

**Mikey**   
_Best first date idea?_

**Lukey**   
_Staying in making homemade pizza and watching Skins_

**Mikey**   
_Nice one_

**Lukey**   
_First concert?_

**Mikey**   
_Blink 182_

**Mikey**   
_If you could play in a band which one would you choose_

**Lukey**   
_One with you and Cal or Yellowcard_

**Lukey**   
_Send me a your fetus pic_

**Mikey**   
_That's not a question_

**Lukey**   
_Please?_

**Mikey**   
_*picture attached*_

**Lukey**   
_OMG!!_

**Lukey**   
_Such a cutie_

**Mikey**   
_Now you have to send one?_

**Lukey**   
_Just because you put question mark it doesn't make it a question_

**Mikey**   
_Yes it does :P_

**Lukey**   
_*picture attached*_

**Mikey**   
_Well you my friend didn't sleep enough as a kid_

**Lukey**   
_Well some of us were losing sleep about our sexuality at 13 not 19_

**Mikey**   
_Meanie :(_

**Lukey**   
_You know I wouldn't joke about that for real :-)_

**Mikey**   
_Next question!_

**Lukey**   
_Best friend?_

**Mikey**   
_Cal, you and my trainer_

**Lukey**   
_Really?_

**Mikey**   
_What really?_

**Lukey**   
_I'm your best friend?_

**Mikey**   
_You've helped me and showed me more kindness than most people I know_

**Lukey**   
_:-)_

**Lukey**   
_You did the same for me so you are one of my best friend too :-)_

**Mikey**   
_You see we don't need to know each other for that long to be close :))_

**Lukey**   
_We're like soulmates_

**Mikey**   
_Bro.._

**Lukey**   
_I know_

**Mikey**   
_Just don't say that out loud when Calum is around_

**Lukey**   
_I was just thinking about how Calum would be jelly_

**Mikey**   
_Like you said. Soulmates :D_

✦✦✦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really love some feedback :)
> 
> Love, Lucija
> 
> my social links: [tumblr](http://www.ihopeshegivesyouaids.tumblr.com) , kik (lucijanared), [twitter](http://twitter.com/Lu_Clemmings)


	23. XXIII

**Lukey  
** _You've been in the bathroom for an hour, come out_

**Mikey** _  
Shut up Hemmings, not all of us where born with natural good looks_

Luke rolled his eyes at Michael's response but it made him blush anyway. They had just spent a day with his brother who was a big fan of box so he and Michael had a lot to talk about and there was no awkward silence.

At the moment they were getting ready for the party and while Luke spent 10 minutes getting ready, Michael took his time. Luke knew he was nervous but that's why he had Luke and alcohol. And Luke had Michael and alcohol.

When Michael finally got out of the bathroom Luke couldn't help but stare. Michael looked really good and he even had some eyeliner in his waterline which made Luke's insides melt.

"You alright there?" Michael smiled.

"Yeah, sorry. You nervous?" Luke questioned standing up and looking for his jacket.

"A bit. Just please don't lose me or something."

Luke laughed. "How am I suppose to lose you? I won't follow you to any make out sessions."

Now it was Michael's turn to laugh as both of them exited Jack's apartment. The party was a ten minute walk away and since they were both planning on drinking they decided they would walk.

"Just keep an eye on me from time to time and like check your phone for any texts."

Luke nodded. "Just don't send any -I wanna have sex with you- texts and we'll be fine."

Michael whined. "I already apologized for that shit." He looked to Luke and pouted.

"I know I'm just teasing you."

Michael didn't know what to expect, Luke said the party will be small and that it was hosted by Ciara and this girl Hannah or Hanna. Michael wasn't good with names.

When they arrived they were welcomed by the gorgeous Ciara. Glued to her hip was another girl with short hair and quite manly look.

"Hey Luke, long time!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the hug and Luke happily hugged back. He liked Ciara, she was fun but friendly and one of the first friends he made as an openly gay person. Michael was introduced to everyone and they were all super nice.

Luke stayed close to Michael all the time, partly because he wanted to introduce Michael to everyone and because in the corner he could see Craig, his ex.

Michael seemed to enjoy himself and his green eyes were shining when all different people where explaining him their coming out stories and their sexual and emotional preferences.

"Is he single?" Josh asked Luke as soon as Michael stood up to fill up his and Luke's drink. Josh was pretty and he knew it. He was petite so he could get away with wearing short skirts and crop tops, the one he was wearing at the moment was revealing some not completely healed hickeys but he didn't even try to cover them.

Luke nodded. "Well he's cute and I'm bored." Josh said quickly following Michael to the kitchen before Luke could even say something.

He wanted to text Michael and at least warning him, but just as he grabbed his phone he was interrupted by a known voice.

"Well if it isn't the prude himself?"

Luke wished that Michael had never left his side.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to go down. :)
> 
> I'm still looking for new muke fics to read so if you have any suggestions please tell.  
> And I always love a good feedback. :)
> 
> Love, Lucija


	24. XXII

**Lukey  
**

_You are late_

**Lukey**  
_Did you bail on me?_

**Lukey**  
_Mikey?_

**Mikey**  
_Sorry babe, my car decided to not work and I had to wait for my dad to come home so I can borrow his_

**Mikey  
** _Be there in 10_

**Mikey**  
_I would never bail on you :)_

**Lukey**  
_I know, I was worried something worse happened_

Luke was home alone, his mother gave him some money and his father gave him half hour long talk about safe sex which in his opinion should happen with that nice kid with red hair.

It was Friday afternoon and he and Michael were suppose to go to Jack's apartment around ten and then explore the city the next day. Saturday night was the party at Ciara's place, she was one of Luke's best friends. Luke was nervous because he knew he'll saw his ex-boyfriend, but he was even more nervous about his plan.

He really wanted that Michael will find out his sexuality and all, but he couldn't help to grow a crush on him. Michael was flirty and he loved making Luke all embarrassed, but if he had a thing for Luke, Luke was sure he would say something. I mean the dude asked him to have sex with him the first time they talked.

Luke was awoken from his thoughts by a soft knock on the door. He opened them seeing Michael with a bunch of flowers.

Luke smiled.

"My mother is not home but she would appreciate the gesture."

"Oh I know, they are for you. My mother picked them from our garden." Michael flashed Luke with his prettiest smile that of course made Luke blush and stutter.

"Thank you." He took the flowers and put them in some water while Michael took Luke's backpack and carried it to the car. They both knew Luke could carry the backpack himself but there was no point in arguing with Michael.

In the car they listened to twenty one pilots and bonded over possibly everything. No wonder they were both friends with Calum because all three boys were extremely alike.

"So.." Michael started while taping on steering wheel in the rhythm of Stressed Out. "I might or might not saw two packages of condoms in your backpack. Some big plans for the party?" Luke blushed deeply. He was sure if his ears were red.

"My father gave them to me. One of them is for you." Now it was Michael's time to blush.

"How very thoughtful of him. I'm presuming you had similar talk with your father as I did with mine." Luke laughed. He knew his father was embarrassing but he quite enjoyed the fact it was the same with Michael's.

"My dad is great really. But he thinks of me as a late bloomer so he decided to not only have a sex talk with me but to explain everything from reproduction to period."

Luke who was giggling the whole time couldn't help but let out an ew.

Michael thought Luke's giggle and Luke in general were adorable. Sometimes he hoped he would meet Luke after his sexuality crisis but Luke was the only person who is nice enough to help him. Michael's thoughts were interrupted by Luke telling him some crazy story about Calum and this guy who he liked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna also update tomorrow because this was late.  
> Thank you for 200 kudos you guys are amazing.
> 
> Question of the chapter: Your favorite muke fanfic on either ao3/wattpad/tumblr etc
> 
> You can also read this fic on [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/49543409-let%27s-talk-about-sex-%E2%9C%A9-muke)
> 
> Love, Lucija


	25. XXIV

Luke wanted to disappear. Luke wanted Craig to go away. Luke wanted Michael to come back.

"What are you just gonna sit there and ignore me?" Craig said, this time louder and closer to Luke then before.

"Yes." Luke mumbled. He tried to look at anything or anyone that wasn't Craig.

Next thing he knew Craig was sitting on the sofa next to him. He was drunk, Luke could smell the alcohol off of him from where he was sitting.

"Little twink thinks that he can just ignore me huh?" Now Luke was very uncomfortable so he quickly stood up and the next second he was already dialling Michael's number, walking as fast away from Craig as possible.

When they were in relationship, Craig was an angel until on day he found out Luke didn't found him attractive enough to sleep with him. At least that's what he though, because he never let Luke explain.

Michael didn't pick up and Luke was upset because Michel was the one to suggest they should always be available on the phone. He also couldn't find him anywhere.

He went to the bathroom where it was less loud and decided to text Michael after calling him for the fifth time.

**Lukey**   
_Michael where are you?_

**Lukey**   
_Please pick up the phone I need you._

Luke knew he was clingy but Craig brought up some bad memories and suddenly all his old friends didn't feel so friendly and Luke realized he had changed since he moved.

He was just about to call Michael again when the bathroom door had open and there was Craig again.

Luke felt like a cat pushed into the corner and all he wanted was to escape.

"You think you can just run away like you did the last time?" Luke could help but roll his eyes.

"Shut up and go out." Craig wasn't as tall as Luke was but he was pretty scary when he wanted to be. But right now Luke felt so annoyed and when he saw he had no intention of leaving he just rushed his way around Craig who wasn't that fast due to all the alcohol he drank.

Since he checked all the rooms on the first floor he went to the second maybe finding Michael there. He just needed to be near Michael for his mental and physical well being.

His phone buzzed when he was walking up the stairs.

**Mikey**   
_Fuck off_

Luke furrowed his brows. Michael didn't drink that much so why would he be this mean all of the sudden. Luke was confused but that was until he open the door to Ciara's bedroom where he saw half naked Josh kissing no other than his precious Michael.

✦✦✦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Craig is a bitch, Josh is a bitch and Michael is a bitch. I am a bitch.
> 
> I also have new story here on ao3 called Dirty so I would love it if you would check it out. :))
> 
> Question of the chapter: Your favorite MGC hair colour?
> 
> Love, Lucija


	26. XXV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry

**Mikey  
**

_Where are u_

**Mikey**   
_It wasn't what it looked liked_

**Mikey**   
_And I didn't send that text_

**Mikey**   
_Luke please!!_

**Mikey**   
_Answer my calls_

**Mikey**   
_At least tell me where you are_

**Mikey**   
_At least tell me you are save_

**Jack Hemmings**   
_Luke told me to told you he's okay_

**Jack Hemmings**   
_I'll take him home, the keys are under the mat and you can come and go whenever you want_

**Jack Hemmings**   
_I don't even wanna know what you did, but I like you so fix it_

Michael felt horrible. Josh told him he wanted to show him some fetus Luke pictures and then he attacked him. Michael felt sick but even worse because Luke saw it.

Michael couldn't even tell him that when he was talking to Ciara he found out his sexuality. But now Luke hates him. And he needed him. He still needs to find out why Luke needed him.

Michael wanted to cry.

✦✦

Luke did cry.

He didn't know why he was so upset. It was partly because Michael didn't answer his calls and texts, but more because he sent him the _fuck off_ text which he later denied sending. He knew Josh had his ways around men, but he had hoped Michael was smarter.

He hoped maybe he would fall for him.

Jack drove him home and he was crying since. He didn't answer any calls or texts and ignored all the knocks on the door.

When he finally decided on reading the texts after cheering himself up with countless seasons of Gossip Girl he wanted to cry all over.

**Cally**   
_Why is Michael crying?_

**Cally**   
_I knew the party was horrible idea_

**Cally**   
_Why did Jack said you are crying_

**Cally**   
_Luke please call :(_

**Mikey**   
_Luke call me. Let me explain_

Luke had thought about it. After what Michael did for him he should at least let him explain. But he needed some time.

He went to check his Facebook.

Worst decision ever.

_Josh Parker is in relationship_

He took a screenshot and send it to Michael.

**Lukey**   
_You fuck off *picture attached*_

✦✦✦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the chapter: cats/dogs
> 
> thank you for comments and views and kudos!
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.ihopeshegivesyouaids.tumblr.com) , kik (lucijanared), [twitter](http://twitter.com/Lu_Clemmings)
> 
> Love, Lucija


	27. XXVI

Josh kept texting Michael and Michael was mad because:

1\. they were not together  
2\. it was Josh who texted Luke  
3\. Luke hated him because of Josh

He tried everything. He even called Luke's mother who was very understanding. But Liz knew her son for a lot longer than Michael did, so she knew he was very stubborn and wouldn't even leave the room.

It was Monday and even if Michael didn't know Luke for that long he knew him well. He knew that Luke wouldn't miss school.

He needed to talk with Luke and make thing right and Calum had already agreed on helping him. All Michael needed were five minutes alone with Luke, so he would be able to explain himself.

After the first period Michael went around the school, looking for Luke.

**Cal**   
_He's in the bathroom next to biology class_

**Cal**   
_Hurry_

Michael did hurry and he was there in less than 30 seconds.

When he entered the bathroom Calum left and gave Michael an encouraging smile. Michael was left staring in a pair of ice cold blue eyes.

"What do you want Michael?" Luke huffed when he realized the situation he was in. "I thought I made it clear that I don't want to talk to you." There was hurt in Luke's eyes, Michael could see it clearly and he was mad because that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"I want you to hear it from me. Not read it. Hear it. I did not send that text, I did not kiss Josh voluntarily and I am sorry for you being hurt by it." Michael's voice started to shake towards the end and he almost started crying.

Luke didn't even flinch when he started half shouting at the older man. "I don't care who you kissed Michael, that's the reason we even went to that party. I am mad because I almost had a panic attack and I texted you and called you because I needed you and you weren't there. You told me you will take care of me. I know this may be a stupid reason but you said we were best friends and that means bros before hoes."

Luke quickly rushed out of the bathroom, without sparing Michael a second glance.

He decided to skip his next class and found his way to the male changing rooms. The gym was empty so he presumed the room was empty as well. He sat down on the bench and started sobbing.

Luke knew he was being childish but when he saw Michael and Josh together his world fell apart. He knew he liked Michael but the jealousy he felt indicated much stronger emotions against red haired boy with beautiful green eyes.

"Luke?"

The blue eyed man was surprised by a known voice and he turned around to see a worried face.

"Are you okay?"

✦✦✦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't masterpiece but I am very grateful for all of your support and votes and comments. :)
> 
> Question of the chapter: sweet/salty?
> 
> Check out my other stories on ao3! (:
> 
> Love, Lucija


	28. XXVII

Michael had to leave city for a few days due to some big championship fights.

He won them all, every time he punched something or someone all he felt was anger and aggression. He knew it wasn't healthy and fighting like that was very dangerous for him and everyone else, but he already lost Luke, he didn't won't to lose boy too.

When he was gone he left his phone at home and returned to hundred plus texts from Calum.

Most of them were asking when he'll be back but he found the last few ones more interesting.

**Cal-Pal**   
_Hey what about when you come back we go for a little adventure_

**Cal-Pal  
**

_Or maybe we can skip school for a while_

**Cal-Pal**   
_Anything you want_

**Mikey  
**

_I want to go to school_

**Cal-Pal  
** _But Mikey you are no fun )):_

**Mikey  
** _Wanna talk to Luke again_

**Cal-Pal**   
_Michael please, you can talk to him next week_

**Mikey  
**

_No_

Michael thought Calum was acting weird but he ignored it. He needed to go to bed early, because not only he had school in the morning but he was meeting Josh first thing tomorrow. He needed to at least try to convince him to stop texting/calling him. Michael had no idea what the boy wanted from him but he definitely didn't want anything from him.

✦✦

Michael entered the cafe at too early in the morning. Josh was already there looking like he woke up hours ago in order to get ready. Perfect hair, perfect outfit, perfect make up.

He took the set across him and he needed to tap his hand on the table to get the boy's attention. Josh quickly looked up from his phone.

"Hello gorgeous." He said happily. Michael frowned.

"Hi Josh. Look I'm gonna make this really quick. I am really sorry for any wrong signals you might got from me. It's true I came to the party to experiment but when I was there I came to the conclusion I wouldn't feel comfortable having easy sex with people I barely know." Michael took deep breath before continuing. "And right now I am not looking for anything serious either."

Josh looked at him harshly, like there was venom going through his veins. Michael knew he would be upset but what he didn't expect were words following his expression.

"You are pathetic. Not looking for anything serious? You are not even 20 for god's sake. You think you are better than me? I may be sleeping around but I never tease. You and Hemmings are all the same. Saying you're gay but act like you are better than everyone else." Michael was shocked by his words, but anger had quickly outgrown the shock because he wouldn't let anyone say a word against Luke.

"Look I came here to play nicely but this is clearly about your reputation. Ciara told me you made a bet with Craig about you getting with me and him trying to get Luke back. You treat us like we aren't even humans but some toys. I'm sorry but I don't like you nor find you attractive and I would be very happy if you'd leave us alone or I'll stop playing nicely." With that Michael stood up and rushed out of the cafe.

He was angry but his heart started beating even faster after he remembered he was seeing Luke again soon.

Michael was fighting a battle after battle.

✦✦

Calum had met him in front of the school and tried even harder to stop him from following his plan. Michael just ignored him and rushed towards the gym where he knew Luke will be for his class.

When he got to the changing rooms he saw Luke's tall figure being pressed against the wall.

Michael was ready to beat up anyone who was endangering his tall friend but he stopped himself.

He recognized Benjamin, school team's hockey captain, but he wasn't bulling Luke. He was kissing him.

And Luke was kissing him back

✦✦✦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need some new not-5sos music for my phone so leave a list of your favourite songs. :))
> 
> Question of the chapter: fav non 5-song I guess :))
> 
> And sorry for all the pain.
> 
> Love, Lucija


	29. XXVIII

Luke was miserable. He tried to forget about Michael just for a minute but there was no way he could get those green eyes out of his mind.

He tried to enjoy the horrible kisses he shared with Benjamin. In the back of his mind all he could think about was how much softer Michael's lips would feel against his and how nicer Michael would smell.

There was also one other thing on Luke's mind. He didn't feel safe with Benjamin, he may be the captain of the hockey team but he wanted to keep whatever he and Luke had a secret. Calum made a joke about how Luke's gay radar was right when he asked him out all those months ago. Benjamin didn't want his team to disown him so they had to sneak around and it all felt wrong, he felt like he was closeted all over again. But he needed someone to get over Michael with.

He understood that Josh was prettier than he was, he really did, but Luke felt like he and Michael would be perfect together. If only the older man would like him. Luke thought about wearing makeup and skirts if that's what Michael preferred. Then he remembered that he shouldn't have to change himself for someone and agreed on secretly dating Benjamin.

Every time for the past week when Luke and Michael would meet on the hallways, boxer looked sad and that made Luke even more upset. He wished they could at least still be friends, Calum said they just needed time.

✦✦✦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short but there's another chapter coming up tomorrow, it was originally one chapter but it was too long. :)
> 
> Question of the chapter: Do you know where Slovenia is? :')
> 
> Love, Lucija
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.ihopeshegivesyouaids.tumblr.com) , kik (lucijanared), [twitter](http://twitter.com/Lu_Clemmings)


	30. XXIX

Luke was laying on the bed waiting for Calum to come home from what he first said was grocery shopping with his mum. After Luke gave him his _i don't believe you_ look, he then admitted he was going to see Ashton. Luke wasn't mad, just because he had no love life that didn't mean Calum shouldn't have it.

He was on his phone browsing through Facebook when he saw new message.

**Ciara Anderson**   
_You should check Josh's facebook page_

**Luke Hemmings**   
_Why?_

**Ciara**   
_Just do_

Luke did even though he didn't want to.

The first thing he saw was that Josh had changed his profile picture. The second thing he saw was that the picture was of Josh and Craig. Together, kissing. Luke was confused so when he went down on his time line he saw that Josh had changed his relationship status a few times in the last couple of days.

From in relationship to single and to relationship again. But the person he was in relationship with wasn't Michael but Craig.

The status he posted before was even more shocking to Luke.

**Josh Parker**   
_Some people should stop hiding behind their 'sexuality'. Think before you make a move on me. Just because you're still ''finding'' yourself at the age of 19 does not mean you can't have some meaningless sex with me. Like look at me, I'm everyone's sexuality. I hope you feel sorry for turning me down and just hope someone else will ever want to take your virginity._

Luke wanted to scream, he knew that this was written about Michael and it was rude and disgusting. He clicked to read the comments and there was only one.

**Ciara Anderson**   
_I can't believe you. Less than a year ago I was defending you from all the people who were slut shaming you and somehow you turned out to be worse than all of them. There's nothing wrong with finding yourself but a lot of things wrong with being a judgemental bitch. Don't call me ever again._

Luke knew he needed to write something. He knew he should have listened to Michael and he knew he needed to defend him like Michael defended him many times before.

**Luke Hemmings**   
_Thank you for commenting. This is harsh and I feel so bad for not trusting Michael._

**Ciara Anderson**   
_There is probably something else you should know. Craig and Josh made a bet about hooking up with both of you. So whatever happened between Josh and Michael was probably all initiated_ _by Josh._

Luke was so angry and upset. He failed Michael completely. God knows how he felt when Josh basically attacked him. Michael wasn't probably even attracted to him and he must have felt so uncomfortable. Luke remembered how he felt when Craig wanted to have sex with him. Disgusting. 

**Luke Hemmings**   
_You know what Josh? You need to shut up. You don't know how other people feel and just because you feel comfortable, that doesn't mean everyone else does. What you did is considered sexual assault and you should stop insulting people because of their preferences. He isn't perfect but compared to you, he's an angel. So please, shut the fuck up._

✦✦✦  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this didn't confuse you. :)
> 
> There's only a few chapters left and an epilogue, plus a bonus chapter. 
> 
> I really hope you're enjoying reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it! :)
> 
> Question of the chapter: Favourite movie? (:
> 
> Love, Lucija


	31. XXX

He knew something was wrong the second he stepped into the school. Everybody was looking at him with weird expressions that Luke couldn't quite understand. Half judgment and half surprised maybe, but anyway he felt vulnerable without Calum by his side.

Luke and Michael still weren't talking, mainly because Luke was being a coward and he was also ashamed.

Calum told Luke that Michael saw him with Benjamin and that made Luke regret everything regarding the player even more. The two were now on a road trip because Michael wasn't feeling that great after Josh outed him to the world on Facebook. Luke felt like he was responsible for that too.

He rushed towards his first class not feeling comfortable under the intense gazes.

In his history class he received a paper note from his classmate Ashley.

_Is it true?_

He didn't want to turn back and get any attention from the teacher or his classmates.

**_Is what true?_ **

_You and Benjamin?_

Luke was confused but didn't write back. Instead, he texted Benjamin.

 **Unknown number**  
 _What's going on? Why are people asking me about us_?

**Benjamin**   
_Do I know you?_

**Luke**   
_It's me Luke_

**Benjamin**   
_I have no idea what are you talking about?_

Luke had no idea what was going on but he had English with Benjamin the next period so he decided he'll just ask him.

The second he entered the bathroom after his class, there were five hockey players right behind him.

"Is there anything wrong?" He asked quietly as they all stared at him.

One of them, his name was Joel stepped forward. "We thought we made it clear the first time you swayed your gay ass into our school that Benjamin is out of your limit. Plus he isn't even gay." He said in a mocking tone.

Luke stuttered. "But, but I didn't do anything wrong."

"Oh really? Jacob saw you two kissing and he thought the worst has happened and that Benjamin is actually gay but when we asked him about you he said that he practically attacked him." Joel said with disgust.

Now Luke was angry. He knew that nothing would change what that boys thought about the situation. Every possible story ended the same in his head. With him beat up.

Even with everything Ashton has taught him in training, he still couldn't go against all five of them.

It was like a sign from heaven when the moment Joel took a step forward janitor's whistles were heard down the hallway. The boys quickly left the room, not wanting to get into trouble.

Luke was scared to leave the bathroom so he locked himself up in one of the stalls and called the only person he knew could pick him up.

Ashton.

✦✦✦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did absolutely nothing this weekend and I'm more than okay with it. :)
> 
> Question of the chapter: favorite irl muke moment?  
> Mine will always be (until they come out ofc): when Luke was teaching Michael how to clap and Disconnected moment this year on ROWYSO in Manchester. Luke always smiles the widest and brightest with Michael.^^
> 
> I'm sorry I'm just MUKE AF 
> 
> talk to me; [tumblr](http://www.ihopeshegivesyouaids.tumblr.com) , kik (lucijanared), [twitter](http://twitter.com/Lu_Clemmings)
> 
> Love, Lucija


	32. XXXI

In ten minutes or less, Luke's phone rang and indicated that Ashton was there to pick him up. The older man didn't ask any questions, he just escorted Luke to his car and drove them both back to the gym.

Luke was sure Calum must have told him about him getting bullied. Luke never really told Ashton why he wanted to get trained.

Ashton kept apologizing for not being able to take Luke home because he had a client waiting for him at the gym. Luke understood. He was grateful enough that he was able to pick him up since he didn't want to disturb Calum who was, for all he knew with Michael.

He was left waiting in Ashton's office for his mother to quit work so she was able to pick him up. The blond man was thinking about this Benjamin situation for about ten minutes before he decided on what he'll do about it. Luke wasn't a mean person but he would lie if he would say he didn't want revenge. 

Benjamin caused him so many problems the first thing that came to his mind was to out him on Facebook. Still, Luke was many things, mean wasn't one of them. He decided on something different and a lot more effective. 

**Luke**   
_If your hyenas come near me again I'll send everyone that picture from last friday._

Then he blocked his number and concentrated on more important things. 

_Michael._

There have been multiple drafts of text he wanted to send to the beautiful man, but none of them were sent.

Luke could push all him feelings for Michael away but he couldn't push him out of his life.

His train of thought was interrupted by some noise that was coming from the gym. Luke saw a shadow on the other side of the door so he stood up expecting Ashton.

The moment the door had open Luke stopped breathing.

It was Michael.

"Oh." Michael said. The two of them were just staring at each other both in shock.

Michael dyed his hair. There was a piece of peacefulness on his face that was missing in Luke's life for the past week or so. Michael was beautiful.

"What are you doing here?" Michael finally asked, breaking the silence. 

"I-I." He stuttered, but steadied his breathing quickly. This was Michael, his Michael. He could tell him everything. "Ashton's been training me for the past month and he picked me up from school and I'm waiting for my mother." He didn't know why he was so embarrassed about it.

Michael laughed. "Well Ashton is my trainer as well." 

"Really?" Luke asked in shock.

"Yeah, it's a small town, I'm just surprised we didn't figured it out earlier." 

There it was, Michael award winning smile. Luke's knees went weak.

Michael was just about to say something but Luke's phone started ringing. 

"It's my mum, she came to pick me up."

"Oh." Michael looked disappointed and Luke's heart fluttered at the thought of them actually making a conversation again. 

"Mhm.. See you soon." Luke said quietly and rushed out of the room and out of the gym.

Luke really needed Michael back in his life.

✦✦✦  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My computer is broken and I can't write.
> 
> Question of the chapter: favorite quote? 
> 
> Mine are fucking cheesy but I'm FC Liverpool AF so it's gotta be 'You'll never walk alone'.
> 
> Love, Lucija
> 
> if you're half as desperate for friendship as I am, talk to me: [tumblr](http://www.ihopeshegivesyouaids.tumblr.com) , kik (lucijanared), [twitter](http://twitter.com/Lu_Clemmings)


	33. XXXII

Luke knew it was his time to apologize and he really wanted to do it. The problem was he was a wimp and they were off school for the summer and not seeing Michael or Calum gave him an excuse to pretend everything was okay.

He was back to training with Ashton after a little break as well, since his trainer refused to train his so soon after the bathroom incident. 

Now every day, instead of having Calum or his mother driving him up to the gym, Luke ran there just to blow off some steam and get warmed-up. The gym was empty when he finally came there, which was weird because he was five minutes late and Ashton always gave him long boring talk about being on time.

Finally, Luke heard some noises from the gym and as he walked through the door already apologizing for being late he saw something his eyes will never forget.

"Ew, ew, ew.." He screamed and rushed out as quickly as he came in. 

Now, he had even more stress to kill so he ran back home as fast as possible, trying to distract himself from what he saw.

**Cally**   
_Ups?_

**Lukey**   
_Ew!_

**Cally**   
_Hey now c'mon. You've seen my dick and you know how lovely it is. Ashton just couldn't resist to kiss it._

**Lukey**   
_Calum STOP!_

**Lukey**   
_If you mention what happened again, I'll never speak to you._

**Cally**   
_Sorry. Ash is sorry too._

**Cally**   
_He wonders if you can do rain check tomorrow at the same time?_

**Lukey**   
_If he promises you won't be there._

**Cally**   
_Yeah yeah. I have to go shopping with Mali anyway. I promise._

**Cally**   
_And on Friday I'm taking you out._

**Lukey**   
_Only if you tell me where._

**Lukey**   
_For now my trust is broken._

**Cally**   
_You are clearly overreacting but fine_

**Cally**   
_Michael told me to invite you to his fight_

Luke squealed. And jumped. And danced around his room for a minute.

**Lukey**   
_I'm up for that :-)_

**Cally**   
_I know you would be_

**Cally**   
_;)_

✦✦✦  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be over soon and then I don't know what I'll do.
> 
> Feedback would be amazing. If you like my writing I can do a bonus (*smut*) chapter.
> 
> Question of the chapter: Any social media's you have and want me to follow, comment bellow. Or if you wanna chat some more hit me up on kik: lucijanared
> 
> Love, Lucija


	34. XXXIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my fav chapter of this book.^^

"You cleaned up nicely for date with me." Calum smirked as Luke sat in the seat next to him.

"Shut up." The blond man blushed.

"Oh I thought I should tell you. Normally after the fight, win or lose, me and Mikey go and get pizza. Now the invitation is extended to you and Ashton as well so it's like a double date."

Calum laughed at his joke and Luke let him. He was just excited to finally see Michael doing what he loves the most. Luke saw the gleam in his eyes while talking about boxing and from what he heard. Michael was very good.

The seats were amazing and there were a lot of people already in the arena even if Calum and Luke were extra early.

Calum abandoned Luke for a few minutes to kiss Ashton and wish Michael good luck. Luke sadly didn't have the accreditation to get to the training room where Michael was warming up, but he made Calum promise he would wish him good luck.

✦✦  

When Michael was introduced to the stage Luke cheered and clapped and screamed like there was no tomorrow.

Michael's freshly dyed hair was already sweaty from warming up and his checks slightly tinted pink. Luke of course couldn't find a flaw.

Luke's first favorite moment of the evening was Michael smiling at him from the ring.

His next favorite moment was when he saw Michael moving while boxing. like he was a tiger and a feather at the same time.

Maybe the best one was when he won after only two rounds and smiled to the crowd that was cheering his name.

He changed his mind when after the fight he got to hug Michael while he was all sweaty. Luke didn't want it any other way.

Or maybe talking to the winner while their friends were making out in the pizza place. How Michael talked about his and Cal's road trip and asked Luke about his life since they weren't hanging out anymore.

But even Ashton could tell that by far Luke's favorite moment was when Michael walked him to the door and hugged him goodbye.

✦✦✦  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> somehow I feel asleep before I could update so I woke up extra early to do it now. :)
> 
> don't forget to check out my other books/one shots. :))
> 
> question of the chapter: What do you do when you're sick. (lol I'm sick as hell right now and I feel like I'm gonna die)
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.ihopeshegivesyouaids.tumblr.com) , kik (lucijanared), [twitter](http://twitter.com/Lu_Clemmings);
> 
> Love, Lucija


	35. XXXIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last part :'(

Luke was chilling in front of TV being totally bored on his third day off school.

Calum and Ashton had spent all their time together and Luke was bored out of his mind.

He and Michael were on half speaking terms, normally they were texting about how disgusting 'Cashton' was being. Apparently there were doing a lot more gross activities that Michael had to witness in the gym. Michael and Luke both agreed that the next time they'll see something more than a hug or a peck on the lips happen they'll tell Calum's mother. For now the treat was working.

Luke changed the channel to his favorite - Keeping Up With The Kardashians. The bell rang and for a second he was hoping someone else would be home that could open the door.

After the bell rang again, he quickly stood up and put some shirt on before opening the door.

✦✦  

first point of view (Michael)

When Luke opened the door my heart rate was far from normal. He looked so happy seeing me I couldn't help but grin. Somehow we managed to just smile at each other for a minute before he finally moved away so I could go inside.

At this point we still didn't say a word to each other and it wasn't even awkward. That's how comfortable we are with each other.

I followed him to what seemed to be their living room and sat next to him on the couch.

"Hey." He finally said with his beautiful smile on his face.

I just smiled back.

"Okay.. I like it when you're happy but this is getting kinda creepy." He laughed at his own words.

All I could think about is how beautiful he was.

"I was thinking.." I started, realizing again why we were there. "I've never thanked you for standing up for me on Facebook." In that moment my smile disappeared for a second. I've never been more humiliated in my life than that day.

"Michael." He interrupted, grabbing my hand with his spreading a warm feeling trough my body. "You've done so much for me." He looked so sincere and beautiful my frown was replaced with a smile again. "I'm sorry for dragging you at that party and I'm sorry for everything that had happen to you because of it."

I couldn't listen to him taking a blame for helping me.

"Luke, Luke.." I tried to interrupt.

"No I have to say it, don't forgive me this because you can't."

I had to literally place my hand over his mouth to keep him quiet but I had to tell him. I tightened my grip with my other hand that was intertwined with his.

"Luke shut up. You did everything perfectly. I didn't get the chance to tell you but.." I took a deep breath. "I've realized everything I needed to know about my sexuality."

His eyes widened and I removed my hand from his mouth.

"Mikey.." He grinned. "Why didn't you tell me. Oh my god that's so exciting." He jumped up and down on the sofa and I had to laugh as well at how adorable he was.

"But I need you to still be friends with me after this."

He nodded enthusiastically and stared at my face, waiting for me to talk.

"I'll just say it." I wasn't sure if I've said it to me or him but it was a start.

His beautiful blue eyes found mine and he took my other hand and placed them on his lap. I knew he would never rush me and it only made me happier with the decision I've made.

"I'm demisexual." I blurted out.

His eyes widened but he stayed quiet waiting for me to continue.

"And I'm in love.." He looked hurt for a second so I just said it.

"..with you Luke Hemmings. I am hopelessly in love with you, probably since the day I've saved you."

Next time I looked at him his face was centimeters away from mine and his eyes were closed. Second later his lips were on mine and for the first time in my life I had felt complete adoration and.. I guess love. That's the first time I've felt a romantic connection.

When we broke our kiss after minute or two we were both grinning.

"I like you too if I wasn't clear enough." He laughed and he was so beautiful.

"You're beautiful." I blurted out. I was never very spontaneous and I could see everything changing with Luke. Then I've remembered that one time that I was spontaneous.

"I'm sorry." I said dunking my head to his shoulder. He smelled amazing.

He pushed me away lightly wanting to look me in the eyes.

"Why are you sorry for?" He asked concerned.

"For asking you to have sex with me."

Luke laughed. Full on laughed with his eyes shut close and his head thrown back.

"You're amazing." He said after taking my head in his hands and kissing me again.

I've felt complete.

✦✦✦  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. I hope you enjoyed this story. Thank you for all the reads and voting and leaving comments. :))
> 
> Also I'm starting new book called Dirty - first chapter is up. (:
> 
> There will be two epilogues following this in a week and there will be smut like I've promised. 
> 
> Question of the chapter: Describe this book in one word.
> 
> You can always talk to me about this book: [tumblr](http://www.ihopeshegivesyouaids.tumblr.com) , kik (lucijanared), [twitter](http://twitter.com/Lu_Clemmings)
> 
> Lovex100, Lucija


	36. epilogue part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *smut*

_3 months later_

Luke knew he found his happiness the moment Michael confessed his liking for him.

He knew he found his forever when Michael said _I love you_ back last week.

The last three months flew by but they've loved every second of it.

Michael never felt more accepted than when Luke was looking him straight in the eyes, listening to every word he said, respected and understood every decision and supported everything he wanted to do or say.

Luke on the other hand finally found someone who wanted him for him and not for sex or their own pleasure.

Kissing and cuddling Michael was everything to Luke, sleeping on Michael's chest with his strong hands tightly secured around him was his favorite place under the sun. Holding hands in and kissing cheeks came close second.

✦✦

The couple was cuddling on the sofa watching Keeping Up With The Kardashians, again. Michael was home alone and like always Luke had joined him the second he finished work.

Michael was freshly showered and smelled so good Luke quickly became sleepy on his chest with his boyfriend's hands massaging his scalp.

"Babe you can't fall asleep, it's only one in the afternoon." Michael chuckled.

"You're just so comfortable and I feel safe in your hands so I could literally fall asleep everywhere and anytime if you're there." Luke responded but picked himself up anyway, sitting next to Michael. Needing to feel more contact with his boyfriend he then put his head on the red haired man's shoulder and grabbed one of his hands.

Michael was quiet the whole time which Luke found weird but he didn't pry. His phone buzzed and he didn't know why anyone who wasn't Michael would need him on a Sunday afternoon.

He opened the text seeing it was from his boyfriend. The one who was sitting right next to him.

**Mikey :-*** _  
I want you to have sex with me._

Luke held his breath not knowing if this was a joke or not. He quickly turned to find Michael's eyes, his beautiful green irises were already staring at him.

"Mikey, is this for real?" He asked softly.

Michael looked kinda scared and Luke didn't know why.

"We don't have to, but I love you and I know you had people in the past that made you uncomfortable with your sexuality." His voice was gentle and his eyes spoke nothing but the truth. "You are the first person I've ever felt emotional connection with and the first person I've ever felt sexually attracted to.."

Michael noticed the blush creeping on Luke's cheeks. He turned his body to him taking his face in his hands. "Hey, it's true. You are amazing. And so hot and sexy and beautiful." Luke tried to hide his embarrassment but he couldn't escape Michael's stare. "And you know that I would never pressure you into anything and I know we have never talked about this, but I am ready. And I'll be ready anytime you'll be ready."

"Mikey.." Luke murmured quietly. "You were the first person I've ever felt comfortable around with and I knew the first time we kissed that I want you to be my first. I regret that you weren't my first everything. It would be my absolute honor to have sex with you." He could help but smile at his own choice of words.

Michael quickly pressed their lips together in a heated kiss. When they finally split, they were breathless and smiling.

"What about, we take this to my room. I feel kinda pressured here with the whole Kardashian family watching me make love to my baby." Luke laughed and nodded.

Michael grabbed his hand and quickly pulled him up the stairs in his room. When the doors were closed, he felt Luke's lanky tall body pressing his against the wall.

The kisses were filled with love and lust. They were heated but none of the men minded kissing for an hour.

Michael slowly brought his hands to Luke's ass, squeezing it lightly making Luke moan into his mouth. Michael had never heard sexier noise so he did it again. Luke moans were needier and louder this time so Michael grabbed his thighs picking him up and carrying him to the bed.

Luke was lying on the bed while his boyfriend was standing and looking at him lustfully.

"You are so hot Lukey. So so hot and beautiful." Luke's heart was filled with love and adoration and he smiled at his boyfriend. There was also another feeling in his body that made him moan his lover's name in need.

"S'okay baby. I've got you." Michael promised and lowered himself over Luke's body, starting to kiss his neck. Luke loved neck kisses but he needed more so he pushed his hips up towards Michael's body, needing to feel some friction.

Michael's body stilled and he groaned at his boyfriend's action. Luke needed to hear that sound again so he repeated his actions driving the red head crazy.

The blond man was so in love and he wanted to make Michael scream his name.

"Let me blow you." He whispered in his ear while he was biting and sucking at his neck.

Michael made high pitched sound and looked Luke in the eyes. They were dark, pupils dilated and filled with passion.

Luke quickly kissed him and started to push him off his body. Michael understood the message and quickly turned them around with his boy now being on top of him. His hands found their way under the younger man's T-shirt carefully caressing the soft skin.

It drove Luke crazy how Michael was a beast in the ring and this loving kitten whenever he was with him, even if he was just about to give him a blow job. He moaned at the thought and he could already feel Michael's hard dick under his equally hard one. 

As quickly as possible they discharged all of their clothes and went back to kissing.

Slowly Luke had enough of the foreplay so he started moving his kisses from Michael's mouth to his neck and torso, ending his way leaving wet kisses and teasing bites on his happy trail. The older man's hands were softly scratching Luke's scalp as the other man removed his boxers revealing his hard dick. 

They both moaned, Luke because of what he saw and Michael because of how he felt. 

The taller man left some more kisses on his thighs making them shake. He looked up seeing Michael observing his every move. He grabbed the hard, long cock in his hand like a lollipop looking red head in the eyes.

"Can I?" His eyes were so innocent Michael couldn't believe what was happening and the second Luke's mouth touched his dick after getting his approval, there were profanities echoing in the dark room.

Luke knew what he was doing, he maybe only blew one guy before but he knew this will happen at one point in his relationship so he did his homework. He knew for a long time Michael deserved the best and Luke wanted to deliver.

The blond man kitten licked the tip, wetting the cock and spreading his saliva while pumping the rest of the erection with his hand. 

"L-luke-." Michael moaned. "Oh God baby, you're so good for me. So good." Luke loved being praised so he quickly took more of him in his mouth. Michael was so responsive and loud the other man couldn't wait when he'll be able to do this again even if he didn't even finish.

"Luke, you gotta stop baby." Michael slowly pushed him off his dick earning a groan of disappointment. The older man chuckled at his boyfriend and Luke blushed crawling back up hiding his head in the crock of his boyfriend's neck. 

"Babe look at me.." Michael encouraged and Luke only whined not wanting to see the green eyes. "Babe you were so good but you have to let me kiss you so we can continue.." After still not getting an answer he tried differently. "Or do you want to stop?" He asked while he started palming his boyfriend's dick through the thin layer of fabric.

Finally, Luke moaned because it just felt too good not to, he showed his still blushed face to Michael, the second he did Michael pressed their lips together. Michael's hand found it's way inside Luke's boxers and started doing some magic.

If Michael thought he was loud, Luke was louder. He groaned and whined in need while his boyfriend started jerking him off.

Michael like Luke, watched a lot of videos because he wanted to make it right. He pulled Luke's boxers off seeing Luke's dick was already leaking. Michael had to close his eyes for a second in order to calm himself a bit.

They kissed again.

"I'm gonna prep you princess, is that okay?" The older man asked, kissing the younger one's neck.

"M-mikey. Pl-please." Luke whined under his touch.

Michael moved so he could reach the stuff he needed from his bedside table. He was nervous but not stupid. 

Luke was lying on his back, naked and already sweaty. His boyfriend knew he will never see anything this beautiful anywhere else. Luke was his home.

Under blonde's lustful gaze he started peppering kisses over his torso. The noises Luke made went straight to Michael's dick and he knew he had to do something fast so he lubed his tattooed fingers and slowly and gently placed them on Luke's entrance.

"Mikey!" Luke screamed. Boxer kissed his thighs as he inserted the first finger in. Luke relaxed his muscles, trusting Michael completely but still squeezing his eyes shut and making loud noises.

It didn't go without pain, but Michael's lips on his body made everything better. Michael always made everything better.

Soon he was ready so he pulled his boyfriend back up in order to see his face. Luke kissed his lips and touched his dick to prepare the other man to what was about to happen as well. 

Michael didn't object as he moaned against Luke's mouth, his hand as skilled as his mouth. He removed his hand and blindly searched for lube while their tongues danced together. 

Together they achieved that Michael was wrapped and lubed up in a minute ready to enter into Luke's needy hole.

Michael positioned himself above Luke, staring at the beauty bellow him.

"I love you." Luke whispered against his lips. "I love you too." The other replied. "So much."

As they kissed again, Michael slowly pushed himself in, moaning because of the tightness of his partner. Luke was stretched but Michael was big so he was still in pain. Pain was replaced with pure pleasure when Michael started moving and moaning his name. Luke loved being praised and the older man liked praising him.

"Princess. You are so tight and feel so good, tell me what you want me to do." Michael brushed his nose against Luke's cheek wanting to get some feedback.

"Mikey. Feels so good." He moaned in high pitched voice. "Maybe you could go a bit quicker. Maybe you could touch me." Luke pleaded and Michael quickly complied picking up the pace, enjoying the response he got.

As they were both close Michael started hitting the blonds prostate with every thrust, he also started jerking his boyfriend off like he promised.

"Mikey-Mikey-Mikey-Mikey!" Luke started screaming as he came all over his stomach. He clenched his walls around Michael's cock which made the older man come with a loud groan collapsing on top of his boyfriend. 

There were tears in his eyes from pure happiness and their both cuddled into each other, a bubble of love around them. 

"Well now we definitely know my sexuality." Michael whispered in Luke's ear making them both laugh.

They were soulmates in love. And to know this all started with a dirty text from Michael. 

✦✦✦  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you didn't hated it.
> 
> I LOVE YOU
> 
> This chapter's question is if you could write longer feed back on this story/my writing etc so I can only improve.
> 
> Also don't forget to check my new story Dirty. :)
> 
> Love, Lucija


	37. epilogue part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *smut*

_1 year later_

Luke was sweating like a pig. He was in the gym for the last two hours and it was almost 7 pm, meaning his boyfriend should be there soon.

Michael finished his class at half past six on Wednesdays and then he normally walked to the gym and the couple would return to their apartment together.

That day was Wednesday, but they had their own routine every day. The couple worked amazingly together and even if other people would get bored of daily routines they didn't. They trained, went to college, spend time together, spend time apart, played video games, had cute dates. Oh they fought too, in gym and out of it. But neither hated fighting as long as they were together.

One time Luke accused Michael of spending too much time training and the red haired man told him he wasn't supportive of his career. Michael apologized the next day, promising he'll train less and spend more time with him, the younger of the two apologized as well, promising that he's fine with gym dates, he was just being a bit clingy. Feeling bad about their fight, Luke tried to make it up with buying his boyfriend a kitten and Michael gave Luke the best blowjob ever.

The door opened and Luke smiled when he saw his boyfriend roll in in a wheel chair.

"Well someone looks hot." Michael smirked at his lanky and sweaty boy.

"Clifford you already have me so you don't have to woo me every day." Luke laughed as he grabbed a towel wiping his face dry making his way towards the injured man.

"I have to make my princess happy." The older man smiled opening his arms.

It was a ritual, ever since Michael injured ligaments in his leg and had a surgery he still wanted to be the one taking care of his younger lover. Luke knew that wasn't the case but he still acted that way so love of his life would be happy.

The blond plopped himself on top of the red haired man putting his arms around Michael's neck kissing him softly.

"How was class?"

"Good, but I would much rather spend the time here training." Michael pouted.

Luke laughed rearranging himself on the injured one's lap kissing his pout.

Michael's breath hitched and he stopped his boyfriend movements, grabbing his hips firmly.

The younger man wanted to ask what's wrong but then he felt something on his bum. He made Michael hard.

Luke blushed and looked at his boyfriend who was already staring at him with dark, lustful eyes.

"Is princess teasing daddy?" He asked quietly with dominant voice.

"N-n-no." Luke blushed. He hated the affect Michael had on him. Luke would get hard just by the boxer looking at him.

"What about you lock the door and let me take care of you." The older one said kissing the soft lips. Luke ran towards the door quickly locking them before hurrying back, almost tripping himself twice in the process.

He fixed himself on his boyfriend lap again kissing him eagerly. Michael's hands found their way to Luke's ass, cupping it gently. Luke moaned into the kiss, loving every Michael's touch.

But he was still injured and Luke knew better than to have sex with his boyfriend in the middle of the gym on a wheelchair.

"Can I blow you?" He asked quietly, knowing that that would be the safest way of pleasing his lover at the moment.

Michael cupped Luke's face making him look at him.

"Only if you wanna." He said before pecking his lips. Luke nodded quickly lowering himself onto his knees, being careful of the bandaged ankle.

"You have to help me undress you." Luke said quietly kissing his knee.

They were lucky Michael was only wearing boxer shorts, since it was summer, because getting him out of black skinny jeans would be mission impossible.

Michael pushed himself up with his strong arms while Luke grabbed his shorts and boxers, pulling them down revealing his hard dick.

"Beautiful." Luke mumbled before kissing Michael's lips moving down, to kiss something else.

Over the year they got comfortable with each other so Luke knew what Michael liked, and Michael knew what Luke liked.

Luke kitten licked Michael's tip, making him breathe quicker.

"So good Luke, you're always so good." Michael praised with a husky voice giving Luke more confidence.

Michael could only thank God that his soulmate had no gag reflex as he could feel Luke everywhere. His hands caressing his tights, his mouth swallowing his dick, his heart safely in Michael's hands.

Luke bobbed his head, hollowing his cheeks driving his boyfriend insane.

"Luke. Princess.. You feel so good." Michael moaned, throwing his head back biting his lip.

Since Michael couldn't fuck Luke's mouth, Luke fucked Michael's dick. He relaxed his muscles, gagging on Michael's thick and long cock. It didn't take more than a minute to make his boyfriend scream his name and come down his throat.

"Luu-k-ke!"

Luke loved when Michael screamed his name. Michael loved screaming Luke's name.

Both boys were panting after Michael came. After a few seconds Michael's strong hands pulled Luke up on his lap. He kissed him with pure love.

"We should get home so I can return the favor before dinner with Ashton and Calum." Michael whispered.

"First we need to get you dressed. There's a kindergarten across the road and I don't want you flashing any of these kids or their teachers." Luke said while standing up.

Michael laughed as he raised himself again so Luke could help him dress.

Luke picked up all his things not caring to change his clothes giving them to Michael to hold.

Before the couple left they both waved at the security camera knowing Ashton will see what happened next day.

They couldn't care less.

Maybe they even filmed themselves when they got home and Luke rode Michael's dick. Maybe they decided it would make a great Christmas gift for their friends.

✦✦✦  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OVER. FINITO. KONEC. 
> 
> Writing this story made me happy and I hope reading it made you happy. :)
> 
> If any of you wanna chat you could always hit me up on kik: Lu_Clemmings, I'm clingy and annoying but you should do it anyway. :))
> 
> Also you should check my other stories (all muke, bc muke af), plus they are all on wattpad as well (Lu_Clemmings)
> 
> I love you a lot and HAPPY NEW YEAR:)
> 
> Lucija xxxxx


End file.
